The Jedi's Beloved
by Sokorra Lewis
Summary: Kali Palapatine Jinn was destined to be apart of history, but no one knew how far it would take her. Prequel AU. AA, OOC, BOC On Hold for revisions
1. Obi meets his Angel

All characters excluding the Palpatine sisters, Kea Jinn-Palpatine, Master Duo, and a few others, belong to George Lucas. I am not making any profit from this nor plan on doing so. This is just for fun and to show my fandom of Star Wars. No harm was meant during the writing of this story.  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Kida means Angel in the ancient tongue of the Arcadians. It is Obi-wan's nickname for her and later becomes her persona when she has to hide to not end up part of the Jedi Purge and becomes Kida Jade.  
  
Kaleli is a sith. She is not an apprentice or a master, but rather her own order. Her main objective is to kill her sister or cause her the utmost pain and get Obi Wan who she is in love with. Palpatine used the force to make his daughters mentally mature faster so he could use them as his pawns. He cares very little for them and can't stand Kali, as she is light.  
  
Kali and Kaleli are the force sisters mentioned in the Chronicle Prophecy on Degabah when the order was created. Neither knows of it. Palpatine made them each a necklace that would absorb their force and make it hard to count midi-chorians hoping to defy the prophecy. He believes the sith will win over the Jedi but that can only be seen after the force sisters fight. Who ever wins, the bearer of good or the bearer of evil, which is who the balance will be brought.  
  
A life bond is a bond in the force that joins two people and cannot be broken. The two people in the bond must be connected physically, mentally, or emotionally, at some point in order to feel full. When two are apart for long, they can begin to feel as if they are only half a soul. Basically, those with a Life bond are soul mates. Usually this bond is between a female and a male, but two of either gender can have one, though it will not be as strong a bond.  
  
This is AU. Many of you will notice Owen is Obi-wan's brother in ROTJ but not in AOTC. In AOTC, he is Anakin's stepbrother. In my story, both will hold true. If anything confuses you about this story against the traditional plotline of the movies, please email me and I'll explain it if I can.  
  
Prologue  
  
To Mara Jade, My Granddaughter on her First Birthday.  
  
A long time ago in this large galaxy, The Jedi Order was formed. They became myths, heroes, and galaxy protectors. They were what everyone wished to be, as those who were not romanticized the life of a Jedi. No one knew of the pain that a Jedi had to live with. They could not love, for that passionate emotion could lead to anger and jealousy. The dark side are these.  
  
Now, in this new age of the Republic, things are different. Jedi are almost a dead sect. The Emperor, my husband, killed them. Including my only brother. Only a few escaped. But that is for later.  
  
The Jedi were formed on Dagabah, a relatively unused planet. On the planet the Chronicles were written. It was what would be later known as the Jedi code and a prophecy, one that held hope.  
  
There was to be one who was chosen for the duty of balancing the force. But that was not to say he was the only one. He would have three people helping him. One was his lover, the other two friends. They would bring the force back to the right balance it once was…before the sith.  
  
There were two families of the chronicles. One was the Palpatine line, the other, the Kenobi line. One was to be an evil unbalance, the other the light unbalance. Which would be what was not known at the time. Another bloodline, the bloodline that was lost, was also involved. It would be one of four to be the chosen. It would later be thought to be Skywalker, although now I am not so sure.  
  
The Sith line would have two daughters. One a sith, the other Jedi. The daughters were destined to fall in love with the son of the Jedi line. They were also fated to fight each other when the time for balance came. The winner would show which unbalance would create the balance of the force. She would also be the one the Jedi would really be in love with.  
  
Now, my precious Mara, you may think your grandmother crazy, but I believe it was your mother and father who were spoken about in this prophecy. You are a Kenobi, proving the Kenobi line the light unbalance, but you are also Palpatine. Your grandfather is a Sith. Your aunt is a sith. However, please do not follow them. It is because of them that I must write this. You must know the truth of your parents. Perhaps their story shall make you choose their path and be a Jedi. It may also tell you of the mistakes made by the older generations that make this balance necessary.  
  
This story is about Love. A love between two people  
  
Who were fated to love, but yet were forbidden to love.  
  
Kea Mara Jinn Palpatine, 19 BBY  
  
  
  
~♦Chapter One♦~  
  
  
  
38 BBY  
  
Arcadia  
  
Seventeen year-old Jedi padawan, Obi-wan Kenobi stood beside his master in the massive square. He was still unsure as to their reason for being on Arcadia, let alone the large city of Caspian. The planet was one of the newer colony planets located near Alderran and had a small population. Caspian was its capitol city, therefore the largest. It, like the rest of the planet, was beautiful; as the Arcadians held themselves, proud of the magnificence that was their habitat.  
  
Its rolling hills and forests were filled with plants of all kinds. Even in the city, one could hear the birds cheerfully sing their song as they went. Many parts of the planet were governmentally protected; the citizens did not want Arcadia to end up as Coruscant had. Many pieces of land were set aside as public parks. The cities were made out of marble and white limestone, making it look even more beautiful. The skies were perfectly blue; free of the pollution that plagued Coruscant because of the filters they put in all their speeders and anything else that may cause pollution.  
  
Obi-wan's Jedi master, Qui-gon Jinn, stood towering over his apprentice, looking around him. It was then that he saw her. His younger sister, Kea Jinn, stood in the distance, near one of the many hotels that spotted the landscape of the city. He motioned for his young apprentice to follow him and he walked towards the tall, reddish brown haired woman. Qui-gon knew she was married now, and that was why he was there. Her children were in danger, and she wanted him to help. How, he had no idea, but he would try as much as he could.  
  
"Kea?" The women turned to her left when she heard her name. She smiled as she saw her brother, and his shy apprentice who she could tell was confused about the reason they were there.  
  
"Qui-gon. It is nice to see you again, brother. This must be your padawan you always write me about. Ben, is it?"  
  
"Obi-wan." He replied smiling despite the mistake. On his birth certificate, it said Obi-wan Ben Lars. He had changed his last name upon becoming a Jedi, taking on his mother's maiden name. It was not his choice, as his father forbade him to use the Lars name if he decided to follow his mothers dream and become a Jedi. His family had called him Ben as a nickname as long as he could remember. Only his mother wrote him now. Owen was not quite happy with his choice and his father had practically disowned him. No one talked about the youngest Lars on the small homestead they owned on the planet Tattooing. "But you can call me Ben if you like that more. I don't mind." He really didn't. In fact he rather liked the name  
  
Kea smiled and looked back up at her brother. "Follow me." She said, her voice now solemn as she turned and walked towards the small hotel behind her  
  
Obi-wan took a moment to look at the older woman's appearance. As she walked, Obi-wan could tell she was used to having to be very poised. It was apparent she was from the upper class, which was likely, since she was married to a senator. Her graceful features made the beauty in her stand out. She was one of the few people in the universe who could honestly say she was beautiful inside and out. She had bright red hair that was now placed into a braid that circled her head, which was always a fashionable style and looked great on her. Her eyes were a cool green that reminded Obi-wan of his master's light-saber, and for a moment he wondered if that was why Qui-gon chose that color when he chose his crystal. Kea's eyes also told of wisdom beyond her years of forty. Her outfit was more of the common people of the planet than of her place at the senate, which helped her bland in, since she did not want to be noticed, it seemed. From the brief handshake, he had glimpsed into her mind (which had a mint mental touch) and noticed all her apprehension about her children.  
  
She entered the lobby and led them to a lift that ran next to the water fountain they had in the middle of the room. It took them to the top floor, upon which they were led down a long hallway to a door at the very end. Kea stopped and checked for any mechanisms that may have been positioned in the room to spy on her before entering the room. After both she, and her brother, was content there was none, they entered the significantly furnished room. Being a wife of a senator had helped her get the comfortable room, but her mind was on her daughters who played with their toys in the bedroom.  
  
After they had all entered, she closed the door and locked, to make sure no one was to hear what she had to say. It was very important that her husband never knew about this. It would anger him greatly if he knew and he would surely take it out on their children. He never took it out on her. He hated their daughters with a passion because they were not of any use to him. He had grown used to the older of the twins but the sight of the younger of the two still sickened him.  
  
"Thank you, Qui-gon, for coming. Thank you as well Obi-wan. You too have no idea how appreciative I am of you right now." She motioned them to follow her once more, this time to the bedroom of the suite. In the room where two toddlers, both a year old, playing on the floor with a few toys Kea had managed to get for them. Both had hair like their mother, though the one's was more a blond color then the other. From the mental probe Obi- wan sent to both of them, neither was aware about their mother's anxiety nor the reason for them being here. The older of the two had a dark mind. She glared at him, almost as if she was aware that he was probing. She thought only of her father it seems, and how she thought Qui-gon and him were trying to betray him. The younger one on the other hand had a cheerful mind, though it had a measure of worry about it about her mother. She seemed to have a very strong connection to the force. She did know he was probing and let her mind be open to him, which showed him she trusted him, even though she had just met the man.  
  
"These are my daughters." Kea's voice broke through Obi-wan's thoughts and he returned his attention to the woman. It had only been seconds with the probe and was unnoticeable to neither his master nor Kea. "The red haired one is Kaleli. She is the older of the two and the only one her father can stand." Well, that answered the question about her undying loyalty to the man and why she thought they were a threat. "The strawberry blond one is Kali, the youngest. Both are force sensitive, I believe." Qui-gon nodded. His eyes were sad as he looked at his nieces and seeing them so rejected by their father. He sighed and motioned to Kea that he wanted to talk to her alone. He turned to Obi-wan with a serious look. Watch the twins Obi-wan. Something tells me they are important to the future of all of us. Obi-wan nodded at his master and went towards the two girls and kneeled beside them.  
  
Hi! Came a female sounding voice in his head.  
  
Wha?  
  
Beside you…I'm Kali.  
  
You're telepathic? Obi-wan knew that it was very rare that people could be telepathic, and then it was only Jedi's with their masters…or their lovers. Because of the few Jedi who married now, it was not widely know if children of Jedi had the telepathic link with their parents.  
  
Yes. It is the only way I can communicate with other people. I'm a bit slow on the actual talking bit. Although I didn't think you would hear me. Most people don't. Only Father had been able to understand me. Kaleli wont bother and Mother doesn't know. I think my father forced something to make sure she can't talk to me.  
  
What makes you think that?  
  
She is force sensitive and should be able to 'path her children, I think.  
  
You know a lot for a twelve month old.  
  
Thirteen.  
  
What?  
  
I'm thirteen months old. I know a lot because Dad teaches me. I know I know more then the normal girls my age, but I am glad I do. I don't think you would like talking to some kid whose only concerns are who is going to fed her next and then change her diaper. Obi-wan couldn't help but laugh at the way she said it. It was actually like talking to a girl his age Odd…but nice. He felt oddly drawn to the young girl, though he had no idea why he would be.  
  
Obi, I like talking to you, you know. Dad's mind is always so dark, yours is light… if that makes any sense. What where you and mom talking about by the way?  
  
I think your mother wants you and your sister to become Jedi, like your Uncle Qui-gon. He was the man I was with.  
  
Really? I would like to be a Jedi…especially if you are there. However, I am not sure about Kaleli. Her mental touch is like my father's. It is very dark. It scares me when I try to talk to her because I get a feeling of anger like my father. I remember Dad say something about Jedi were not to feel those feelings. Why?  
  
Those feelings led to the dark side. It is something Jedi never try to feel.  
  
That explains it. Are you really a Jedi knight?  
  
No, I'm a Jedi padawan. I should be a knight by the time you come up to get your master.  
  
My master?  
  
All Jedi have to be trained before they can become knights. Your uncle is in charge of my training; therefore, I call him my master, as he is a master in the Jedi arts, whereas I am a novice in it.  
  
Oh…maybe you can be mine.  
  
Maybe. Obi-wan laughed a little. At that moment, he looked at the other sister. Upon looking into her green eyes, Obi-wan felt shivers go up his spine. There was something oddly cold about Kaleli. Like her sister had said, she felt very dark and menacing. Kali was the complete opposite. It was almost as he was seeing light and dark in their substantial forms.  
  
It was then Qui-gon returned to the room, his sister right behind him. Her look was said, but Obi-wan had no idea why.  
  
"Obi-wan?"  
  
"Yes Master?"  
  
"We have to be leaving now. It is not safe for my sister or the girls for us to be here."  
  
"But aren't we…"  
  
"Yes, we are, Padawan. Kali is coming with us. It would be safer for both of them if they were separated. Kaleli will stay with my sister."  
  
"Alright" Obi-wan had no idea how they came to that conclusion but he didn't feel it was right to ask at that moment from the look on Qui-gon's face. Qui-gon motioned him to pick Kali up, which he did. She was oddly light, compared to most of the children in the crèche at the temple. That told him that she had been sick often in the year she had lived. Kea handed her brother a bag that contained some of Kali's clothes as well as some of her toys. A necklace with a strange looking zirconium pendent was also included.  
  
Before they left, Kali asked Obi-wan to tell her mother something.  
  
"Mrs. Palpatine?"  
  
"Yes, Obi-wan?"  
  
"Kali asked me to tell you something. She says that she has tried to contact you, but somehow wasn't able to. She wanted to let you know she loved you.  
  
Kea had tears in her eyes when she heard that. She had always known Kali had the potential to be telepathic, but it was to very few people she could. Only her father could hear her. Now this teenager could, telling her that he was very important in her daughter's future.  
  
"Tell her I feel the same why." she responded. "And," she said smiling, "I approve of her choice" She hugged her brother and daughter before letting them leave. She decided it would be better if she stayed in the suite then if she went with them to the landing port where their transport would be waiting. Qui-gon had agreed and after reassuring his sister that Kali would be well taken care of; they left to go to their transport, The Seri star XI.  
  
The Seri star was waiting, as promised, and the three passengers boarded quickly so the ship could take off. It would take a day to reach Coruscant, so they Jedi went back to the two rooms that had been reserved for them previously.  
  
Welcome to the many stars of the universe, Kali Obi-wan said to the infant in his arms.  
  
Thank you. She started to close her eyes, being tired and feeling safe in his arms. She opened them again and stared into his blue eyes. Something she knew would always memorize her. I love you Obi. Always remember that." With that, she fell asleep. Obi-wan gazed down at her in confusion as the surprising words formed in his mind. She never heard them, but oddly, he felt they were the truth.  
  
I love you too, Kida. Somehow I always have.  
  
Coruscant At the Jedi Temple  
  
The Jedi Council sat silently; each member going over the information Qui-gon had given them about the young child. Each knew she should be trained but how was the question.  
  
"Forced on her, maturity was." Yoda said softly. It seemed as if someone had purposely mentally matured her faster then her normal time. She had the mind of a teenager although with out it's knowledge, and the body of an infant. "Not good, this is."  
  
Mace Windu, who sat beside Yoda, mentally agreed. How on Coruscant could they slow down her mental development so her body could catch up without damaging her or stopping it all together? This was one of the times Mace wished he wasn't in the council. Qui-gon obviously thought much of his sister and her child, and anything they said would be against him and not them. At least that would be what it was in Qui-gon's opinion. He turned to his mentor and saw Yoda's eyes unfocused. It showed that the ancient Jedi was meditating on a vision he was currently seeing. The master refocused.  
  
"Important, she is, to the future. Train her, we must." Yoda sighed. "Foresee, I do, Save Qui-gon's life she will. Obi-wan's as well." Adi Gallia, the youngest member of the council at the time, despite her master status, nodded. She agreed. She too had some clairvoyance. . She had seen that the girl was important to both her uncle and his padawan in the future, though for vastly different reasons. For Qui-gon, it was to save his life, For Obi-wan, renew it.  
  
"Mace, I concur with Master Yoda." She said out loud. The other nine members mumbling in agreement followed the statement. She would be trained. She was young enough, although older then the cut off limit, but her force signature said that she was destined to become a knight. They all saw that.  
  
"Alright." Mace said. " Call in Qui-gon" he said into a micro-com in his seat that he had to contact those outside the room. He released the button and the room was silent until Qui-gon and his apprentice entered.  
  
"Yes, masters?" he asked, hope apparent in his tone of voice.  
  
" We have decided to train your niece. You and Obi-wan are in charge of her keep until she is old enough to become a padawan. She is too old to be handed over to the crèche masters."  
  
"Yes, masters."  
  
"Give her a new name, you must. Protect her, it will. As you should." Yoda said, mostly looking at Obi-wan which made the young padawan nervous.  
  
"Yes, master Yoda, I will." He said, staring at the old master. Yoda could tell by the shine in the boy's blue-green eyes that it was true. His visions would prove true. It was painted clearly in those expressive eyes.  
  
Qui-gon also stated his willingness.  
  
"Are you sure you know what this entails?" Another master said. Both nodded.  
  
"Well, May the force be with you." Mace said, closing the discussion.  
  
"And with you Masters" the two said in union as they bowed and turned out of the room. Yoda looked at Mace and showed that his worry matched his own.  
  
"May the force be with all of us," Mace said softly  
  
"So what shall we name you?" Obi-wan asked Kali as he played with her on the floor of the apartment he shared with Qui-gon. Kali smiled at him and moved closer. After she had awoken after the trip, he hadn't been able to contact her mentally. He supposed it was a suppressant they had used to slow down her mind from maturing too soon. She smiled up at the man behind him and pointed.  
  
"Qui-goon!" she said. Obviously, she was unpleased with her attempts at normal conversation but at least they could understand her. Qui-gon smiled and picked his niece up off the floor.  
  
"Well, she is my niece, maybe we should call her Kali Jinn." Kali smiled and squirmed in his grasp. Obi-wan laughed at the attempts the little girl made to get to him and took her off Qui-gon's hands. All three went to the couch and sat down. Kali snuggled close to Obi-wan, trying to say something but it was only coming out in an unintelligible baby talk. What Obi-wan did understand is that she liked the name.  
  
"So, Kida Jinn, what do you want to do before dinner." Qui-gon raised in eyebrow at the affectionate nickname he knew to mean Angel in some ancient language from Arcadia. Obi-wan liked to learn at least one word from each culture and planet they visited. Qui-gon smiled as he watched his apprentice, who he thought of as a son; play with his niece, whom he already loved as a daughter. They looked natural together, and it seemed as if they had been together forever. Yoda had telepathically told him of the vision he had of the two 'renewing' life. From the way they were close already, he could defiantly see the two together. However, it would not be for a while. Not for a long time. They were far too young. Maybe when both were knights they would see each other in a different light, but for now, they were happy seeing each other as a sibling they never had, and Qui-gon as the father they never had. He was happy to continue that. It felt nice to have a family again. It had only been him and Obi-wan for the past four years. Now they had something to fill the empty spot in their family. If only Tahl, his love, was here. Qui-gon smiled sadly. Then they would be a true family.  
  
"Master?"  
  
"Yes, Obi-wan."  
  
"What is it when everything seems to black out and you see something but then everything goes back to what it was before?"  
  
"Usually that means it is a vision. Especially if you're awake when it happens to you. Why?" Obi-wan looked nervously at the floor.  
  
"Because a minute ago that happened to me." Qui-gon looked at him in surprise. When the temple had tested the boy when he had arrived, it had not found any sign of clairvoyance in him. It was not often that force abilities changed, but a few Jedi had that happen to them. He must get Obi- wan re-tested.  
  
"And what was it you saw?"  
  
"I saw a tall man, with tattoos all over his face. It had red and yellow patterns. I couldn't see much more, though I felt fear and anger seething all though him. And I saw Kida, only she was surrounded by this blue aura and her eyes had a strange blue tint to it. She was crying and looking down. I saw her bring her hand back up covered in blood. Do you understand it?" Qui-gon shook his head.  
  
"No. I believe you should talk to master Yoda about this. He has clairvoyance and may be able to help you."  
  
"Did he ever see me in one of his visions?"  
  
"Yes, once."  
  
"When?"  
  
"Right before we found you."  
  
"Found me? What do you mean?" Qui-gon smiled as he recalled the story.  
  
Tattooine, 55 BBY  
  
Qui-gon Jinn and Mace Windu stood looking around the dessert planet wondering why Master Yoda had sent them there. He said he had a vision of a child being there that was destined to be a Jedi by the force. But Qui-gon still had no idea what he meant. Qui-gon's Padawan stood behind me and looked around in distaste.  
  
"Master, Why don't they just blow up this forsaken planet and be done with it." Xanantos said, scowling. Qui-gon chose to ignore his apprentice's comment and started to walk to the town. Mos Esley it was called. A place full of scum and villainy. Why on earth someone would choose this city as a place to raise his or her children was beyond him, for he would never have had he had children.  
  
Mace stopped in his tracks. Qui-gon looked at his friend in confusion.  
  
"He is in the outskirts. On a small moisture farm." Mace said, explaining his stop. They all walked towards the small homestead. Qui-gon reached the door first and knocked on it. Xanantos continued to look around him in disgust. The boy had no compassion for those he felt were worthless. It should have told him that the boy had dark side tendencies.  
  
A young woman opened the door with a toddler huddling behind her skirts. She was slightly confused; as it was not often that they had guests. Qui- gon nodded at her.  
  
"Hello. I'm Mace Windu." Mace said, smiling at the women and then at her child. Both had force potential but the one who had attracted them to this force-forsaken planet was neither. "I'm a Jedi Knight. May my companions and I come in and talk to you for a moment?" She nodded and opened the door father. Xanantos rolled his eyes at the house. He felt high above her.  
  
"I'm Mari Lars." She said smiling, as she showed them the kitchen, where a table sat. "This is my oldest son Owen. My husband, Chraggs, is in town getting parts for the vaporizers. My youngest is sleeping. His name is Ben."  
  
"Milady, do you know that you are force sensitive?" The women looked at them for a second.  
  
"Of course I do. All the Kenobi's were. But that can't be why you are here. I am much too old for temple training."  
  
"No, your right. We think that one of your sons may be able to be trained as a Jedi."  
  
"Really, do you think so?" The women's face lit up at the thought of giving her son a life less ordinary as this. But then her face fell as she behind the Jedi.  
  
"I will not have my son become a Jedi." He said plainly.  
  
"Mr. Lars." The man glared at the Jedi.  
  
"I will not have a hypocrite as a son. You say you protect the universe. Why are the Jedi not here, protecting us from the Hutts? The only things the Jedi care for are themselves. I wouldn't doubt it if I live to see you fall." The man walked out of the room and outside. Mari sighed.  
  
"Please take my youngest child. Obi-wan is stronger in the force, I can feel it."  
  
"Obi-wan?"  
  
"Ben is his middle name and sometimes nickname."  
  
"But Mommy! Daddy will be mad." Mari turned to her son.  
  
"I know he will, Owen, but it is better this way. Someday your father will listen to reason." Turning back to the Jedi, they could tell she was crying. "Follow me." The two knights followed the women while the padawan stayed with Owen. They were led to a small child who obviously was strong in the force. "Please take him with you, and soon. It will be easier this way. Mace nodded and mouthed thank you. He picked up the child, who remained silent and took him from the room and hurried out the door followed by Xanantos who was all to eager to leave. As Qui-gon was about to leave, Mari held him back.  
  
"Master Jedi, please take care of Obi-wan. I send him to be your son now." Qui-gon nodded and walked away from the women and tried to ignore her sobs.  
  
Back to present.  
  
"Was that really what happened?"  
  
"Yes Obi-wan"  
  
"Master?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'm sorry about Xanantos. You two must have been really close." Qui-gon looked down at the boy. He was still feeling the pain of having to kill Xanantos. Obi-wan had saved his life then. That was what made him want to take the boy as his padawan.  
  
"At one time we were. Somehow over the years we grew apart."  
  
"I hope that never happens to us." Qui-gon smiled.  
  
"Neither do I, Obi-wan. Neither do I. 


	2. The Jedi and The Angel

~♦Chapter Two♦~  
  
8 years later  
  
Coruscant, Jedi Temple.  
  
Kali ran to meet her uncle. He was in the council room she could feel it. She could also sense the presence of Obi-wan and the twelve council members. She tried to sense what they were talking about, but only could get the fact that whatever it was, it was important and would change the future of the Jedi Order. She never knows why she could tell things like that, but she could.  
  
She slowed down as soon as she felt someone's presence around the corner. The last thing she wanted was to run into a knight and end up with another hour of meditation when she could be seeing her uncle. She hadn't seen him in so long. He had been on a mission and then came home for three hours, spent by sleeping, and then was off again on another one. The second mission was very important, but it still was hard not to see Him or Obi-wan that often.  
  
And you won't see us all that much now. I'm sorry Kida. I was really planning on spending time with you. I missed you.  
  
I know, Obi-wan. What's happening in the room? It had been a running joke between the two. They called the council's meeting place the 'room' because the only times someone was in there was because 1) Your in big Trouble 2) your home from a mission and have to give them a report but end up getting in trouble for not letting them pick your mind 3) you did something good but you'll end up in trouble for having pride.  
  
Qui found a boy on tattoine. He is VERY high on the midi-clorian scale. He thinks he may be the chosen one. That and we were attacked by a sith.  
  
The chosen one? You were attacked by a sith? Are you alright?  
  
Yes, I am. I wasn't in the fight. Anakin is outside the room if you want to talk to him.  
  
Alright…are you sure your alright.  
  
Yes. Not a scratch…well maybe a little scrath but that I got going down a ventilation shaft.  
  
WHAT?  
  
KALI…QUIET DOWN BEFORE THE COUNCIL HEARS YOU!  
  
Yes, uncle Qui-gon.  
  
It was then she turned the corner and saw Anakin. He was staring at the floor fidgeting, oviovously wanting to be somewhere else. He wasn't good at blocking his emotions and Kali could sense apprehension, loneliness and sadness mingling amongst fear. He was afraid of the council's conclusion on his training, losing his mother, of Obi-wan not liking him because Qui-gon wanted him as an apprentice.  
  
"Hi." The young boy turned to the voice and smiled. He could tell the girl was nice.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"I'm Kali Jinn, what is your name?"  
  
"Anakin Skywalker, but everyone calls me Ani. Jinn? Are you related to Master Qui-gon?"  
  
"Yes, he is my uncle, Ani. And believe me, with him in your corner, you'll become a great Jedi."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes of course. Just look at Obi-wan. He is going to be the greatest Jedi there is, and He is going to be my master."  
  
"He'll own you?"  
  
"No, not in the same way as slavery means it Ani." Kali led him to a bench and set down with him beside her. "A Master Jedi is a Knight who is training another in the arts. A Padawan is the trainee. Being given the title of Master means you are very strong in the force. My Uncle is both types of Master. He trains Obi-wan so he is a master in that sense but he is also a master close to the force."  
  
"I still am not sure I understand it all that well. I don't think Obi-wan likes me much. He glares at me from time to time. Plus there is some talk of me having midi=clorians. What are midi-clorians?"  
  
"Midi-clorians are symbiotic life forms that live in our cells. They translate the force to us so we can communicate with force and become strong in it. The more MC's you have, the stronger you are able to use the power given to you in the force."  
  
"So, I have a really good connection to force given powers."  
  
"That's the basic of it. I would ask my uncle about it, he would know more."  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"Nine, the same as you."  
  
"How come you know so much?" Kali looked at the floor and then back at Anakin.  
  
"Part of it is because I have a good teacher. Another part is that when I was younger, my biological father made my mental state develop faster then was necessarily healthy and much, much faster then the normal speed it would have developed. They gave me a medication to slow down the speed, but I still am ahead of most kids my age. I was pretty freaky when I was younger 'cause I was three years old and talking like I am now."  
  
"I never could see someone like you being freaky. Unusual perhaps, but freaky no. Your too pretty." Kali blushed at his comments. No one took much notice of her in the temple. Master Yoda was the only one of the masters who took much interest in her. The others found her too strange. The only friend she had was Obi-wan.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"No need. It is true. I can sense it. You're beautiful inside and out. You remind me of Padmé. "  
  
"Padmé?"  
  
"She is a handmaiden to the Queen of Naboo. She is really nice. I thought she was an angel at first, but she told me she wasn't. I'm going to marry her someday."  
  
"Jedi are not allowed to marry. If they did, I know who I would marry."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"DO you promise to tell no one?"  
  
"I swear on A hutt."  
  
"Umm…I guess that works. Obi-wan."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. I have loved him since before I remember."  
  
"You will."  
  
"I doubt it."  
  
"No. you will. I can see. Well, you will get married to someone at least because I saw you, only older, holding a baby in your arms. Padmé is right beside you. She has a pair of twins.  
  
"You can have visions?"  
  
"I can see scenes, not really the future. Sometimes I have dreams that scare me. In one I was this evil being. Somehow, my body had been destroyed and I lived inside a black outfit, mostly machine. I nearly killed my own son. I hope that is not the future.  
  
"What is not the future?" came the calm voice of Qui-gon.  
  
"Nothing, Uncle Qui-gon. Ani was just telling me about a dream he had that he hoped never came true."  
  
"So you have met my niece, have you Anakin?"  
  
"Yep. She is real nice. A lot like me." Qui-gon smiled. Obi-wan stood behind him, not quite as sure about this boy as his master. He could see a big difference between the two that his master did not or chose not to see. There was a dark aura around Anakin that scared Obi-wan. However, if Kali thought he was all right, he had to be. She had the best judgment when it came to these things. He smiled at the boy, although both knew it was not the same as master Qui-gon's smile.  
  
"Well, Ani, you'll be staying with Her until after your testing. I have some business to do on coruscant and Obi-wan is going on a date."  
  
"A date?"  
  
"Yes, with a young handmaiden named Sabé." Obi-wan was clearly embarrassed by the fact that they were talking about this. He had never been one of the outgoing people in the temple and this was going to be his first date. No one but him and Sabé knew that he knew she was the decoy.  
  
"All right, I guess. Come one Ani. Let me show you the gardens. They are really beautiful as they have just bloomed." Kali's voice faded as she walked down the hall.  
  
"Master, You didn't have to tell them that."  
  
"No, but they need to know where we are in case we are needed."  
  
"Master, I don't think that the council will allow him to be trained. He is much too old. Even if he passes the tests."  
  
"Obi-wan, He will be a Jedi. I can feel it. How I do not know, but he will be one." Obi-wan sighed and walked to their apartment, trying not to say anything he would regret. This kid was going to cause him a lot of trouble.  
  
"This is the Aki plant. It is grown on the planet Kasha. It is a very rare plant and very valuable. The Jedi temple was given this as a gift when we helped them settle their conflict. " Kali walked to the next plant. She was giving Anakin a tour of the gardens and was explaining the different types of plants. "This is the Rekmoi. It comes from Bespin, a gas planet. It is the only plant grown there so it is also valuable. It can grow anywhere. It turns any gas into oxygen if it can. That is another reason it is so valuable. It is needed on space ships and Bespin as an air filtration system."  
  
"Wizard!" Kali smiled. Anakin was fun to be with. Normally people never took much interest in plant life of the planets and when she tried to tell them about them, they were disinterested. She had finally found someone who actually was interested and was not faking it.  
  
"It is, isn't it? There is a floor near the bottom of the temple that has seeds for every plant on every planet. They have a list of the ecologies of each planet of the Republic in the Jedi Library."  
  
"That's great. You could rebuild the ecology of a planet if something happened to it and you needed to rebuild it."  
  
"Basically."  
  
"Kali, Are you showing the gardens again?" Kali turned and smiled and the master. Master Gallia was a beautiful women and she took interest in Kali, especially after she told her about her interest in the plant ecologies.  
  
"Yes, Master Adi. Anakin is here with me until they call him for testing."  
  
"Where is Master Qui-gon and Obi-wan?"  
  
"My uncle is off doing business in the city, and Obi-wan is on a date."  
  
"Well, that explains it. Anakin, the council is ready to see you now."  
  
"Yes, Master. Can Kali come with me?"  
  
"I see no problem as long as she does not interfere with the testing."  
  
"I will not give Anakin the answers. Besides, you would know if I did or not."  
  
"Follow me then." The two nine-year olds walked behind her, trying to mimick the formal way she strode the halls. They took the lift up to the council floor and walked into the room. Kali was told to sit next to master Yoda. Anakin stood in the middle of the room. Kali tried her best to send him confidence but Master Yoda glared at her and she stoped.  
  
"How feel you?"  
  
"So he'll be trained?" Qui-gon asked.  
  
"No, He will not be trained."  
  
"No?" Obi-wan tried his best not to send an 'I-told-you-so- thought to his master after he said that.  
  
"He is to old."  
  
"Clouded this boys future is."  
  
"I will train him then. I'll take him as my padawan."  
  
"A padawan you have, Master Qui-gon. Impossible to take on a second."  
  
"The code forbids it." Qui-gon noticed that Anakin felt hope in his statement, but it had also made Obi-wan feel like he was being cast away. Never. Qui-gon thought to himself. Obi-wan was the son he never had. He would never just throw him away.  
  
"Obi-wan is ready for the trials. He has much to learn about the living force, but He has little he can learn from me." Obi-wan betrayed his shock for a second before forcing it out.  
  
" I am ready."  
  
"Keep our own council, we will, on who is ready." Yoda replied. He looked at the two children standing in front of the pair. Anakin stood in front of Qui-gon, with Qui-gon's hand on his shoulder. Kali stood in front of Obi- wan. They were destined to be pairs. Yoda sighed. He had a feeling the next few months were going to be very hard with a lot of choices to make. One concerning the boy, Maybe he should be trained, but not until Obi-wan was a Knight on his own accord, not just because his master said he was ready. Kali would be Obi-wan's apprentice. She was a perfect compliment to his personality. He was too solemn for his own good, while she was like her uncle. Yoda guessed that was why Qui-gon and Obi-wan had made such a good pair. Yes, It had take him forever to convince Qui-gon to take Obi-wan, who Yoda himself had trained in the crèche years. However, they had come together, and were like father and son. Obi-wan had helped Qui-gon get over the pain of losing Xanantos to the dark side. However, it was no time to reminisce. Yoda turned his focus back to the meeting at hand.  
  
"…Draw out the Queen's Attacker." One master said.  
  
"This may give us a clue to the mystery of the sith." Mace Windu continued. Qui-gon nodded. "May the force be with you." Qui-gon, Obi- wan, Kali bowed, and Kali pulled Anakin down before anyone could tell he didn't know that you bowed to the masters at the end. They all walked out and the doors closed behind them.  
  
"Trained, young Anakin will be. Unfortunate the way a Knight Obi-wan will become. Such is the will of the force."  
  
Obi-wan sat near the hyper drive thinking about the argument he had just had with his master. It made him mad that Qui-gon would just claim Anakin as his padawan when Obi-wan himself was still one. However, knowing that anger lead to the dark side, he released the emotion to the force.  
  
It was then that he felt someone. It was familiar, so he instantly knew who it was. He got up off the bench and walked over to the shadowed part of the room. He was right. There she was, huddled into the corner, sleeping peacefully. Her hair was pulled back, but a few rebellious strands landed on her sleeping face. She was quite pretty when she was asleep. He smiled. She had snuck on so she could be with her uncle. There was nothing to do now; they were already half way to Naboo.  
  
"Kal?" he said, gently shaking her awake. She looked up at him with half closed eyes, but he could still see the green brilliance of her eyes. She smiled and sat up.  
  
"I'm not in trouble am I? I just wanted to spend time with you and my uncle. I never see you two anymore.  
  
"Sorry about that Kida. I'm not mad at you, although I think it was not a good idea to sneak on board. You could have gotten hurt or something."  
  
"No I wouldn't. Not with you around." She stood up and hugged him. Obi- wan smiled. He couldn't understand how someone could have such confidence in him.  
  
"Jedi Kenobi, the queen wishes to see you and your master in the throne area"  
  
"Thank you, Panaka. I shall be on my way shortly." Obi-wan turned to Kali. You stay next to me and make sure you are quiet.  
  
Yes, master. Kali smiled sweetly at him. He laughed. Another joke that had been between them forever. Not many people outside the two would know why that was funny nor could they explain it.  
  
They walked into the throne room, arriving just before Qui-gon. He gave his niece a look before he walked in and put an expressionless face.  
  
"Master Jedi? Who is this new passenger?" the Queen asked, her monotone coming clear. Kali didn't think she was the queen. She must be a decoy. Nevertheless, she would never tell.  
  
"I'm Kali Jinn, your highness." She said bowing before the queen.  
  
"Isn't that your last name, Master Jedi?"  
  
"Yes, your highness, she is my niece. I was not aware of being on board until just recently."  
  
"Why did you come on board, Miss Jinn?"  
  
"I wanted to spend time with my family. I never see them anymore. I thought I maybe I could see them more if I went with them."  
  
"Kali, this is a dangerous mission, you should have stayed on coruscant. Nevertheless, as you are here, you can keep Anakin company. The poor boy needs it. It will not be interesting for him to listen to plans of defense."  
  
"yes, m'lady." She said. The Queen motioned her to leave the room and Kali left after bowing to the queen and motioning Anakin to follow her.  
  
"Thank you for your understanding, your highness."  
  
"You are quite welcome. I am only fourteen, Master Jedi. I remember how much I wanted to be with my family. Although, I sense some other reason for her being her, that perhaps even she is not aware of."  
  
"Have you ever been tested for Jedi traits, your highness?"  
  
"Of course, every child is on my planet. My parents chose not to send me to the temple. That is not why we are here. I have a plan. Jar Jar Binks?"  
  
"Mesa?"  
  
"Yes. I need your help."  
  
Kali stood behind some crates as she watched the whole battle in the hanger unfold. She was slightly scared, not for herself but for those involved. The Queen had made a peace treaty with the gungans, who were out in the fields fighting a bigger battle.  
  
The Queen herself was dressed as a Handmaiden. Kali had been right about the Decoy, who was Sabé. Padmé, Anakin's love, was the queen. She fought bravely now against droids and droidskas. Obi-wan and her uncle were fighting beside them, defending the queen. Anakin was in a plane somewhere.  
  
It was then that the most horrible thing came out of hiding. As the doors opened to the passageway the Queen planed on using, a dark robed man stood, face looking down. Kali gasped as he lifted his head. He was tattooed all over, red and yellow mosaic designs. On his head there was no hair, but sharp spikes. He was an image from Obi-wan's vision.  
  
He took his hood off, and Kali could see all three men freeing themselves from their cloaks. The Queen took another route with her group and the two Jedi ran towards the strange looking man .  
  
Lightsabers hit lightsabers hit lightsabers. Then Kali ran after them, not of conscious choice, but of something deeper telling her, she must be there.  
  
She ran as fast as she could on her legs, her force-enabled agility allowing her to make fast turns and avoid falling off the catwalk. She winced as Obi-wan was kicked off a catwalk onto another which he rolled off of. Kali helped him hold onto the side with the force.  
  
Kida, get out of here!  
  
NO! Not until I am sure your safe. Both of you.  
  
We are fine…go! Now!  
  
Kali disobeyed hardly ever but this was one time she insisted. She followed them into the melting pit and was forced to watch as laser walls stoped them. She was in the back, two walls away from Obi-wan, which was 5 away from the others, who were separated by another laser wall.  
  
No no no. This can't be happing. Father would never go this far would he? But then she knew her father's mind. Revenge and Power. That which he loved more then his wife and daughters, though Kaleli refused to see it. She had hardly seen her sister since that fateful day, but from the glimpses she had seen, Kaleli had been living the life of the privileged, tutored under their father. She was clearly on the dark side, clearly something worse. The Dark side was not good but it was nothing compared to that of being a Sith. And Maul was Her father's creation. He was sent to kill, but it would be him who would die. She had little love for those who killed for the love of the smell of blood.  
  
Suddenly they were released and the two closest to the melting pit fought against each other, one using anger to drive him, the other skill. Obi-wan and herself ran towards the fighters, only to be caught behind another wall of laser beams. Another was between her and obi. They both watched helplessly as Qui-gon and Maul fought, each thrust of a saber seeming as if it was going in slow motion. Kali's heart beat fast, mostly in fear, which scared her more then the fighting did. She would not let it control her  
  
There is no Passion…Only serenity"  
  
There is no Passion… Kali kept repeating the sentence to herself, hoping it would calm her down. But then it happened. Kali screamed along with Obi-wan as Maul's light saber impaled her uncle. She could feel his life force draining. HE was not going to die, not with Kali Palpatine-Jinn there.  
  
Obi-wan rushed toward Maul, anger filling his mind. He allowed the emotion to curse freely though his veins as he attacked the murder. The only thing that stopped him from letting it control him was the constant calming voice of his Kida, telling him to let it go.  
  
As he fell over the tip of the pit, he felt her again, reach him with the force. Together they got him over to a prong on the inside of the pit Maul glared at him, smiling, thinking he was the champion. But he failed to consider the team of Kenobi and Jinn.  
  
Obi-wan could see Kali sitting beside her uncle, clearly not noticed by the Sith before him. She slowly held up Qui-gon's saber in her hand, showing with her eyes what he should do. Silently, he turned his attention to the sith. Gathering up all the courage he could find, he catapulted out of the pit, grabbing his master's saber, and landing behind Maul. The sith turned around in surprise and then shock as he felt the melting blade of the saber slice though his abdomen. It was another second before he lost his life force, the last thing he saw was two Jedi watching him was he tumbled down the pit. His body separated, falling into two pieces, half way down the pit, causing Kali to grimace at the appalling site. Then the two Jedi rushed to the ailing master. Obi-wan gathered his master in his arms, tears he tried hard not to shed falling down his face.  
  
"Obi….wan" The master said, trying hard to say what he need to say. He could feel himself giving away. "Train the boy,…..He…..He is…the chosi…chosen one." Obi-wan nodded.  
  
"But you'll be training him Master. You are still going to be there."  
  
"Too late, for me."  
  
"No, Uncle Qui-gon. I am not going to let you die!"  
  
"If it is the will of the force then it shall be done." His eyes closed for a second. Then reopened. "I love you my love. And you Obi, both of you mean so much to me." Now all the tears held back by all three were released as Qui-gon slipped into unconsciousness. Kali cried, tears falling quickly down her cheeks; it was then that the idea came to her. Her necklace. It seemed to tell her to use the necklace.  
  
"Obi-wan," she said, taking the necklace off. "Put your hand over my palm that has the gem in it." Obi-wan looked at her strangely but did as he was told. They placed their joined hands above the wound Qui-gon had sustained. A blue aura shone though their figures, blinding both.  
  
When Captain Panaka and two medical droids found them, all three were unconscious. Qui-gon's body showed little harm. His wound was completely healed.  
  
The Jedi Council arrived the next day with Chancellor Palpatine. They went immediately to the rooms that stored the other Jedi after a quick greeting by the queen. The first guestroom they entered was Qui-gon's room. It had two nurses walking around the patient, checking all his vital signs, but the man himself lay on the bed, staring restlessly at the wall.  
  
"How feel you, Master Qui-gon?" Yoda asked as he managed to lift himself on top of the bed.  
  
"Like something strange happened, and I am not supposed to be alive, but yet I am." Yoda nodded.  
  
"Injuries you must have abstained. Viewable they were not. Healed by a bond healing touch they were."  
  
"A bond healing touch."  
  
"Your young niece and Obi-wan both have powers for healing, and somehow, they joined them together and sent their forces into your body, healing you so you could live." Mace said, in a much more understandable syntax.  
  
"Strange this is. Almost a padawan-master bond they have. More it will become."  
  
"I know that Master Yoda. Specking of them, how are they. "  
  
"Seen them we have not. See them now we shall. Come with us, you may." Qui- gon nodded and followed the masters on a levitating resting chair. He entered his padawan's room, surprised to see the sad looking face that he had. HE was still unconscious, which surprised Qui-gon. He floated toward his padawan and put his hand on his forehead, trying to see what distressed his padawan so.  
  
Master! Father! No…. not now. I'm not ready for this. Kali too. No I can't lose both of them in one day NO!!!  
  
Obi-wan, please rest your mind. I am all right. You healed me. I live, my son.  
  
Kali did it. She killed herself sending the force to you and me. She can't be alive because I can't sense her anymore. I have always sensed her. Now I feel like something is missing but I don't know what.  
  
All right, she is. Sleep you must. Better for her and you if heal you do. Need you as her master, she does. Please, rest, young knight. Still be there, your love will be.  
  
Qui-gon felt confused at those words. First the fact that Obi-wan was a knight. He was ready for that, but the sith battle was too hard of a test for anyone. He should be a master for the courage he showed then, but all things come when they are needed.  
  
Then there was the fact that Yoda said his love would be waiting for him. Did he mean the young handmaiden, Sabe? That must be it. Who else had Obi- wan shown any interest in? Whoever it was the thought that she was there calmed him into a restful and healing deeper sleep.  
  
"Not always know, the brain does, what the heart may say. Love Sabe, he does, but not her did he think of. Kali, he loves. They have begun the bond that will tie them together for live. Apart, fell complete they shall not. Not time to talk about this. Anakin, his future, needs to be spoken. Train him, you can. Be careful. Great trouble I see in his training. Obi-wan, a padawan he shall find in young Kali." The master left, followed by the council. Qui-gon took one more look at his 'son' before he left.  
  
Kali looked peaceful in her bed, Yoda had already assured her that Obi-wan was near. Qui-gon looked down at his niece. Then the idea came up.  
  
"Masters, may I adopt my niece as my own child?" Mace looked at Yoda and then at Qui-gon.  
  
"Yes, you may. I'll have The Chancellor bring up some documents so you can legally adopt her as your own child." Qui-gon wondered why it had been so easy, but he as glad. He went to the side of the bed and kissed her forehead.  
  
Sleep well, my love. Know that I will always love you. You are my daughter now. You are truly Kali Jinn.  
  
The two woke up early enough the next day that they were allowed to attend the festivities that were being held in celebration of the freeing of Naboo as well as the peace treaty.  
  
Anakin Skywalker stood beside Qui-gon Jinn, his hair now in the traditional padawan style as were his robes. He felt uncomfortable but proud to be wearing them. Most of the uncomfortable feelings came from the evil smiles Papatine had been given him. They made him nervous and he had the sinking feeling that he had something to do with the invasion of Naboo. Especially after he had mentioned the fact that he would be watching his career with great interest. Why would someone want to follow a Jedi's career unless they were a Jedi?  
  
Beside him stood Kali, now fully Qui-gon's daughter and Obi-wan's apprentice. She had her head up high, ignoring the looks she got from the man who was genetically her father. She held Anakin's hand, sending confidence to him though the force.  
  
Obi-wan stood behind her, his arms resting on her shoulders. He stared out in front of him, thinking of the past week and how it had been so eventful. He was a Knight of the Jedi order, sworn to protect the galaxy and it's inhabitants. His mother would have been proud. He felt a wave of sadness as he remember the short crisp letter his only brother had sent him announcing his mother's death on Tattione three years before at the hands of a Mos Eisley criminal. His father had rebuilt the homestead near where they found Anakin, but he had nothing to come home. The only link to his past was now gone.  
  
After the parade, they were requested before the queen in her personl throne chamber. There she handed them boxed made out of Naboian Oak, with a black lacquer covering it.  
  
"This gifts are in appreciation of your service to my people. I know Jedi knights don't like pubic display, so I decided to give them to you here, in a more private setting. Thank you all for you help. I don't think we would be having this celebration if it were not for you Jedi,"  
  
"It is our duty, M'lady."  
  
"Yes, But I do believe you deserve some thanks. You went well beyond your duty this past week. Please open the boxes."  
  
Anakin opened his first. He pulled out a necklace that had a plum amethyst pendent on the bottom of it. It was shaped like the one he had given the queen, but it had the royal Naboo symbol on it. Also there was a note from Padme, which he read slowly and quietly as the others opened their boxes.  
  
Obi-wan's was the same, only the charm was a bright emerald with Jade inlaid. It reminded him of Kali's eyes, and somehow, he wondered if that was the reason this color had been chosen for him. Also inside his box was a few blue crystal of excellent quality that could be used to make a new light saber. In fact they had given him enough crystal for three.  
  
Qui-gon's was a medallion that had an engraving on the front of it of Two Jedi standing beside each other, looking remarkably like him and obi-wan. ON the back was an inscription in the ancient Naboo language that was a peace and luck charm.  
  
Kali's was a locket. Inside the queen had placed pictures of Qui-gon and Obi-wan, knowing the girl liked them. On the front embedded into the gold cresting was a blue gem, called the eye of the angel. It was an extremely beautiful gift.  
  
Behind the necklace sat a letter from the Queen as well as a holo-picture that had been taken of the four during the parade. They looked like a family almost. Obi-wan and her were looking up (or down in Obi-wan's case) at each other smiling, and Qui-gon looked on smiling. Anakin stood in the front looking off to the side, mostly likely at the queen. Kali smiled and thanked the queen, as did them all. They were about to leave when the Queen had something else to give.  
  
"All four of you have honorary citizenship of this planet. Please come as often as you may. I shall miss you." Anakin ran to her and hugged her.  
  
"I'll be back, Padme, I promise you. Besides, I told you I marry you. Didn't I. I'll have to come back in order to do that. I'll miss you though. Promise me you'll call me on the Holo-comm once and awhile?"  
  
"Of course Ani! I'll miss you greatly." She smiled as she leaned down and hugged him. The three others looked on smiling. But not everyone was smiling in the Place.  
  
Darth Sidious stood pacing his balcony, still in his robes from the ceremony. The Jedi would pay for the death of his apprentice. Especially that Jedi knight named Obi-wan Kenobi. He had ruined everything. His daughter would pay as well. She had betrayed him. How dare she betray him? Now she was legally the Jedi's child. She would pay, all right, and by causing her pain, he'll cause Kenobi pain, as he knew that they were life bounded. This was working out well. But with all things he need to be patient. Time would come when He would rise the sith again, this time, his daughter Kaleli at his side. And they would show whom side would win the balance. Kenobi may have been the chosen, but he would not win. Kaleli would fight her sister and kill her and then Kenobi would be in her power. Having such a powerful force source would be beneficial. Yes, things were working out well  
  
For the first time since the trade blockade had ended, the Sith smiled. But not for long as a servant boy came into his rooms.  
  
"Chanciellor Palpatine, your presence is requested at the dinner being held tonight in honor of the Jedi." No. He thought. Why the Jedi. This would not be a good night for him.  
  
"Tell Queen Amidala I shall be joining her shortly. I need to get into more appropriate attire."  
  
"Yes, m'lord." The boy bowed and left the room. Sidious turned to look back over the balcony. Below him were the four Jedi laughing. He hated that sound. How annoying it was. It should be he who should be laughing at them as they bled under his feet, not them laughing over some joke they thought was funny. Revenge would be sweet. Then he turned and got ready for another act as the social Palpatine.  
  
The next day, the Jedi council as well as the four Jedi that had been there left for the temple. They had to do Obi-wan's end of Padawanship ceremony as well as get Kali started on her training. Anakin also had to get accustomed to the temple. The Jedi had relented and said that after they had been training for a few months, Qui-gon and Anakin could come back to Naboo and train there.  
  
The Queen came as Padme so she could say goodbye to her new friends without a big fuss. Qui-gon was the first to board after the council followed by Obi-wan. Anakin stayed with her for a while and then hugged her then boarded the transport. Kali was the last to see the queen before they left. After hugging, the two girls promised to write to each other often. Then Kali had to say goodbye as well. She boarded the ship and looked back and waved as the doors closed in front of her. She sighed and went back to the passenger rooms.  
  
Yoda and Mace sat near the back. They didn't talk for awhile but that was not unusual. They often communicated this way. It was Yoda who broke the silence  
  
"Always two, there are. A Master and an apprentice. No more, no less."  
  
"But who was killed, the master or the apprentice?"  
  
"Know that, I do not. But either way, bad times we shall see. A force against the Jedi, they are. Try, they will to make us fall and distinguish our light. Never do that, they shall." Neither spoke again. They didn't have to. 


	3. The First Kiss and A New Mission

Chapter Three

22 BBY

(Dedicated to Obigurl2002 who gave me the idea. Thanks!)

WARNING: ATTACK OF THE CLONES SPOILERS IN THIS CHAPTER.  IF YOU DON'T LIKE THEM PLEASE DISCONTINUE UNTILL YOU HAVE READ THE BOOK OR SEEN THE MOVIE

Blades hissed as they hit each other, dark blue against sky blue.  The light saber duel that was happening in the training room was watched with memorized eyes.  Everyone was amazed at the two teenagers skill in dueling.  People crowded around the viewing area above, trying to get a good place.  Today, even the Jedi Council was watching.  Not that the duelers had been told that.  Their masters didn't even know.  The two fighters were two padawans the council held great interest in.

One was Anakin Skywalker, a nineteen year old who had come to the order when he was nine.  Because of that, many people watched his training with great interest.  It was not often that a child older then six months to a year had been aloud to train.  Then Anakin was no ordinary child.  His midi-chorian count was amazingly high, causing many to believe he was the chosen one.

He was quite tall, already the height of Qui-gon Jinn, his master. He normally wore black, which accented his short spiky blonde hair and blue eyes.  Many of the girls at the temple were infatuated with him.  The fact that he knew it was not lost on his master, as he tried to keep Anakin's ego from becoming too big.

Of course, his opponent was not one of the girls.  In fact, Anakin thought her more his younger sister (though was only four months younger) then a love interest.  Kali was not as tall as he was, but still was considered tall among the girls of the temple.  She had long strawberry blonde hair that she wore in a braid around her head while she was dueling to make sure it did not get caught in the fight.  Her Greenish-blue eyes stared at him in determination, as she planed her next attack.  Her clothes were also black, although she did not were the traditional Jedi tops, but a tight fitting shirt.  

She was quite attractive, and many of the male padawans (and a few of the knights) often became infatuated with her much to the aspiration of her master, Obi-wan Kenobi.  He, like most of the men, realized her beauty, but thought it was quite over done with the men who would try to get her attention.  It was said that her heart already was already lost to someone, and very few knew who he was or how much he saw her every day.  He had no idea, but many of the young boys in the temple often fantasized that it was they who owned her heart.  Many though, guessed it may be Obi-wan, despite their master and apprentice relationship, or Anakin, which even more people thought was possible.  Many were looking forward to Anakin and Kali as a couple.  The only ones who didn't were the four involved.

Anakin had a dream of marring Padme Amidala, the young senator from Naboo, since she had introduced herself as a handmaiden on the planet of Tatooine.  He had no romantic interest in the girl he saw as his sister. Kali had helped him get over the pain he had felt at losing his mother. She had told him what had happened to her and she understood him. Very little people do. Kali, Obi-wan and Qui-gon were the only ones he know of that understood him. Sure, Kali's friends liked him, but that doesn't mean they understood him. 

_Concentrate on the mission at hand, young padawan. Keep your mind in the here and now._ Anakin refocused and thrust his light saber at Kali. She easily pared his attempts at an attack.

_Come on Ani! You can do better then that! Come on and fight me!_

_I am…. or are you too interested in Obi-wan to notice that._

_If I was, you would be winning wouldn't you, Slimo!_

_Oh…now your in for it. You're going to be Bantha Fodder._

_HA! I doubt it Blondie!_

Kali thrust her blade him barley missing him. Had he not been blocking he would have been burned, and ultimately killed.  Still, Ani was letting her seem like she was winning, He could fight harder.  Somehow, he could tell something was suppressing her force use, not letting her use all that she could.  Then he caught sight of the necklace she wore.  It was the last thing she held onto from her life before the Jedi.  One thing she had her real father had given her.

It was a blue gem that seemed to shine different shades as her mood changed.  If one knew what the colors meant, you could judge her moods with out difficulty. However, something else had an aura around it.  It seemed dark, everything against what Kali was.  Every once in awhile Anakin would wonder if that was the suppressant.  If she was being held back by her father's gift

Anakin started doing what he planed as soon as it came to his mind.  He lunged right with his saber and used the force to unlock the necklaces she had on her and them sent them flying to his master.  Kali never knew what happened.

Nevertheless, Anakin, and indeed all the force sensitive in the area, did.  Her force signature suddenly became a lot clearer.  It surprised Anakin that she could be that strong in the force.  He had not realized that the necklace would be that powerful.  Her presence in the force made him wonder if he really was the one with the highest midi-clarion count.  She was so powerful it shocked him.

  In fact, it made him loose his focus and she quickly won, although she made it look like he had tripped and that was why she won, not because he had less skill.  Kali was like that.  She never wanted to be the best.  She rather be an equal to someone then beat them.  She hated to hurt anyone, be it physically or emotionally so she always made it a softer loss.

            He stood up and bowed her and she did the same.  They then stood up and walked toward their masters together.  Kali walked up to Qui-gon and hugged him.  Over the years, she had gotten used to calling him dad, as he always had been her father in a way.  Anakin smiled at the two.  They were really close. 

"How did we do?"  She asked walking toward her own master, Obi-wan Kenobi.

"Fine."  Qui-gon replied.  "Both of you are improving, thou there is some points you need to improve on.  Anakin, you relay on your self too much and you don't use the Force.  You would be able to see her movements before she made them if you would just use the Force." 

" I know.  I lost my center twice today.  I don't know why though."

"You'll get better at it.  A lot Jedi have trouble with finding their centers for a while, some even after Knighthood."

"What should I work on?"  Kali asked, by bow standing by her master.  The two were holding hands, which was normal for them, but not for most padawan-master groups.

"Well, for one, don't let Ani hit you so often."  Obi-wan said, as he noticed the large burn mark on her right shoulder.  Usually they had the sabers down so they would only siege the clothing, not burn though and then burn the person.

"He didn't hit me that much.  I just have sensitive skin" Obi-wan raised an eyebrow at the remark but remained silent.

"Your skills are improving greatly, Kali, but you still need to focus on the present.  Even Master Yoda says so, and he is the best swordsmen."

"Thanks for the advice Dad."  Qui-gon just smiled at his daughter.

"Your welcome.  Now both of you have the rest of the afternoon off but you are to meet us back here in the temple for some remote training before we have dinner."

"Alright.  Me and Jacen are going to go to this new parts store near the Senate building."

"I'm going to spend some time with Ade and Janna."  She walked off to where her two friends were patiently waiting for her.

"Hi."

"Hi.  Good job today.  I'm sure Obi-wan was happy about it."

"I guess he was, Ade."

"Have you told him how you feel about him. Kal?" Janna asked while pulling her long blond hair into a braid.

"No, and I never will.  He doesn't need to know at all.  Besides, if he did he probably say something about it being against the code."

"You shouldn't hide this Kal.  It is not healthy.  One day it is going to come out and you'll not be able to stop it from hurting anyone.  At least talk to master Yoda."

"Why?"

"Because maybe he'll be able to help you."

"Maybe later.  Right now I want to go see this holo-vid you two won't shut up about."

"Oh, yeah.  Velvet Goldmine.  The actor in it reminds me of Obi-wan.  He's Ewan McGregor.  Really cute."

"You would think that Janna."  Kali said, laughing

Tattooine

The man stared at the two gravestones that stood beside his home.  One of them marked his mother's grave.  The other the child she died giving birth to.  He had died three days after her.  She was too old for having children, yet she wanted another. 

"Owen, are you alright?" came the voice of the man's stepmother.

"Yes, Shmi.  Just remembering how it was when she was here.  She was so kind.  You remind me of her sometimes."  Shmi smiled at the now thirty-eight year old man.

"I am honored that you see me like Mari Lars.  She was a great woman.  She often helped me with Anakin when he was younger.  She spoke of you and your brother often.  She loved both of you so much."

"I know.  I hoped she knows how much I love her.  I miss her so much sometimes."

"A mother always knows her children feelings.  She knows you love her."  The women placed a hand on Owen's shoulder and looked at the two graves.  She read what was placed on the one.

Mari Lana Kenobi-Lars.

May she ever rest in peace

Beloved wife and mother.

Ferla de emor.

"What does 'Ferla de emor' mean?"

"It was something my brother said to put there.  It is from a planet system called Kauri.  It means the rose of the dessert."

"Why do your father and you not speak of him?"

"Mother sent him to be a Jedi.  Father doesn't like the Jedi therefore forbid his name to be spoken. I never knew my brother well so I have nothing to say."

"What was his name?"

"Obi-wan.  Why?"

"Remember how I told you about how Ani got freed and went to coruscant to become a Jedi?"

"Yes…a little."  Owen looked at the women strangely.

"Well the Jedi who freed him was Qui-gon Jinn.  While he stayed at my home, he told me about his apprentice and niece.  His Apprentice was a Obi-wan Kenobi."

"He was on Tattoine and didn't even stop and see us!"

"First of all he was near Mos Espa.  Second, Your father was not very subtle about his feelings towards your brother.  Would you allow him on the homestead yourself."  Owen felt slightly guilty because he knew he would be just like his father.  He would never be able to welcome his brother into his home.  Beru, his girlfriend, would.  She was so kind to others. 

"Your are right, Shmi.  Thank you for talking with me."

"You are welcome Owen.  Now I must go and gather those mushrooms."

Courscant.

Obi-wan sat in the meditation gardens.  He thoughts wondered around the day's events.  Mostly they seemed to dwell on his apprentice, despite his efforts not to. Lately he seemed to think about her all the time, and not always in the Master padawan way he was supposed to. He didn't understand his feelings.

Like most of the men in the temple, he had noticed she was no longer a little girl.  She had grown up from being the ugly duckling that people saw into a beautiful woman.  He just learned over the years to ignore his attraction to her.  However, in the last two years, he was slowly loosing his grip on that.

There were many times where he would be with her, training or just talking, where it would become too close to them kissing.  Then he would have to break away.  Most often saying he needed to see to something.

"Master?  Is there something wrong?" came the angelic voice he had come to love.  Kida was his world in a way.  She had helped him though the pain after Qui-gon choice Anakin as his padawan.  She had shown him that it wasn't because he was not a good Jedi that Qui-gon chose Ani, but because he was ready. She had helped him though many things over the years.  Ani and him were friends because of her. 

"No, Kali."  There was nothing wrong except the fact that he felt like he was missing something when she wasn't around.  It must have been because they had known each other for a long time.

"That's good.  You looked sad.  Mind if I sit down?" 

"No, go ahead."  Kali sat down, spreading her skirt around her.  It was not often that she wore dresses but sometimes she did.  Padme had sent her some dresses over the years.  The one she wore today was blue-white (a/n Think Leia's outfit in A new hope at the very end only blue) and it fit her well.  Around her waist was a silver belt that looked more decoration then an actual belt, but it held her light saber.  The neckline of the dress was testing the line that the Jedi allowed when it came to low necklines. 

"You testing the limits there girl."  Obi-wan warned her.  She smiled back.

"That is the purpose.  See if I can have any effect on those stuffy masters."  Obi-wan didn't admit that she was having an effect on him.  Although she knew she had an affect on the other men in the temple, somehow she never noticed that he was affected as well.

"I see.  And why would you want to do that?"  She laughed and looked into his deep blue-green eyes.  For a second no one said anything. 

"Because that would be fun." She said.  She tried to make it seem as nothing had happened, but both of them knew something it.  She turned onto her side and played in the water of the small waterway that was built into the majestic garden.

"Master have you ever been in love before?"

"Why the change of subject?" she looked at him and shrugged.

"My friends were talking about it today.  How do you know when you are in love?"

"I don't know.  I thought I was in love once, but then after a couple years went by I realized I was too young to find true love despite the fact that it hurt when she died."

"Was it that girl who you left the order for?"

"Yes."  Kali was silent for a while.

" Janna says that when you meet the person your destined for it feels like you have found the missing part of your soul and you are finally complete.  That's her theory anyway."

"She may be right.  However, a Jedi is not allowed to love.  It is forbidden, you know that."

"Yes, but what if you feel the force is wishing you to love someone. It wants you to love that person but you can't because of the code. " She stared up into his blue-green eyes with her piercing green ones.

Some had said that Obi-wan Kenobi had no emotion.  Kali knew better.  If anyone wanted to see the emotion that Obi-wan had, all they had to do was look into those expressive eyes. She always loved looking into them when she was younger.  She remembered him coming to see her and smiling.  She loved his smile more then any thing else…. well almost.  She loved HIM more then anything else.  

"I don't know.  Master Yoda may though."  His voice was a whisper now.  He looked down at the grass that separated them.  Focusing, he tried to put his attention on something other then the green eyes that that hypnotized him.  However, it was to no avail.  As soon as he lifted his gaze, he was caught in them again.  AS soon as she noticed, she looked over at the stream and then back at him.

"Maybe."  She closed her eyes for a second.  When she opened them, again she found herself gazing directly into his eyes, for he unnoticeably had gotten closer to her.

Then he kissed her.  Nether had expected that to happen though they both wanted it happen. Kali wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her.  They both were out of breath when the kiss stopped. They were about to kiss again when the com-link that Obi-wan carried bleeped.

Obi-wan swore under his breath as he sat up to answer it.  He never noticed Kali getting up and moving away, still stunned by the event that had just happened.

"Hello?"

"Master Obi-wan?  See you, the council wants.  You padawan, you must bring.  Mission, we have for you."  The aged troll paused for a second. 

"Wear lipstick now, you do?

"Why would you say that, master Yoda?"

"Green color on your lips, you have.  Kissing, you have been.  Glad I am that you like a girl.  Worried I had become.  Afraid you were becoming a monk I was.

Kali rushed to her bedroom and through herself down on the bed.  She didn't understand what had just happened.  She never thought he would have feelings toward her…. he did didn't he.  She closed her eyes and tried to meditate, finding her center quickly.

That's when she saw it. 

It was one of those visions that she hated happening. They almost always came true.  This time it was Ani that had the cursed place of being in her visions.  She saw him standing beside Padme looking down with tears in his eyes.  A baby boy and two girls played on the ground before them.  Then a dark robed man came in the picture and with his light saber killed Ani, Padme, and the three children.  She opened her eyes with start.  The one girl was her own child.  A set of names came to her mind, yet she didn't understand them.  Luke, Leia and Mara were the names she associated with the three children she saw.  Another name, Lana, hang in the background.  She hoped what she saw wouldn't come true.  It confused her.

Especially since Mara had the same aura her father did.  Same as Obi-wan did.  id that mean that Obi-wan was Mara's father?  That would mean…no it was impossible.  It was forbidden for Jedi to love.  It would never happen.  Besides, no Jedi Master would look at a Jedi Padawan that way. 

"Kal?"

"IN here Master!"

"We have a council meeting.  We need to go now."  He paused for a sec and then turned back to her.  "You may want to change your outfit before we go."

"Alright."  As soon as he left, she changed her clothes from the Aldrrani dress to the more traditional outfit.  Unlike most Jedi, she did not like the loose form of the traditional tops so instead wore a black tank top.  Then of course there was her clock, which was the traditional brown, despite the fact she rather have black.

She walked out following her master, pushing the long strands of her blond hair behind her.  The length of her hair was nearly to her knees and was the one thing she was proud of.  That and her jade colored eyes.  Anakin always told her that those reminded him of the tranquil oceans of Mealier.  She always blushed when he said that.  She supposed their constant flirting was what started the rumors about them.  Love was one of the codes that were not readily enforced but it was pounded into your head though.

When they arrived at the council chambers, Qui-gon and Anakin, who were also called to see the council, greeted them.  About five minutes after they arrived, Mace walked out of the room and motioned them to enter.  They followed him back in and walked to the center as he walked to his seat and sat down.  Kali noticed that the Chancellor was also present in the room

"Do you four remember Padmé Amidala?"  Mace asked once he was seated.  The four nodded so Mace continued.  "Lady Amidala is now a senator for the planet of Naboo, replacing Chancellor Palpatine."  Mace motioned to the chancellor before continuing.  "The senator has recently been the target of several death threats and even one attempted assassination which killed her decoy, Cordé Larna.  The Chancellor believes it would be beneficial if we had a set of Jedi Knights guard the Senator.  You may be wondering why I asked all of you up here if only two were needed.  The first reason is that one of you is needed to protect the senator, in which your padawan will accompany.  Another is to go undercover and protect her as well, so it is not obvious that the Jedi are always protecting her.  Qui-gon and Anakin, you have been chosen to be the visible Jedi.  Obi-wan you are to be the one undercover.  Kali is also undercover, only she will go as a handmaiden to the lady, because there are many places where only ladies may go into, such as the restroom and Lady Amidala's bedroom."  Mace looked at the Chancellor and nodded for him to continue the instructions.

The man moved to the circle and handed Kali a dress that was typical of Amidala's handmaidens.  It matched the dress the senator herself wore that day.

"Padawan Jinn," He continued.  "The Senator wants to see you immediately if it is not minded by the council to discuss with you something she has not given to say. "  Mace nodded his consent and kali bowed and left the room, wondering what Padmé wanted to say to her, and why she wouldn't tell the Chancellor what it was.


	4. Chase Though Courscant and Karaoke!

Chapter Four WARNING: ATTACK OF THE CLONES SPOILERS IN THIS CHAPTER. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THEM PLEASE DISCONTINUE UNTIL YOU HAVE READ THE BOOK OR SEEN THE MOVIE. DISCLAIMER LOCATED ON CHAPTER ONE. COME WHAT MAY COMES FROM THE SOUNDTRACK TO MOULIN ROUGE SO THEREFORE IS NOT OWNED BY MYSELF. CHRISTIAN IS ALSO OWNED BY THE MAKERS OF MOULIN ROUGE. a/n: Some people have told me that Obi-wan is too old for Kali, but I wanted her to be the same age as Anakin, therefore she is 19 going on twenty *to cover the difference between ages in the books.* Obi-wan is 35 so he is not that old. However, to satisfy my sister at least, I put it down that Obi-wan thought that way. But love really doesn't have a age problem does it? a/n 2: The name Kida Jinn belongs to my sister. I'm tried of her picking on the fact that she has a story with that name in it and therefore it is hers. I forgot to mention last chapter that the two friends of Kali's belong to Me and my friends (as they are based on them) as well as Velvet Goldmine belongs to it's creators.  
  
Padmé Naberrié-Amidala paced her quarters as she waited for the young female Jedi to arrive. Her satin blue skirts caused the only sound as they moved against her and the carpet. Her brown eyes showed none of the fear that the Nubian beauty held inside her. Her long Brown hair was kept in a hairpiece that she had promised herself she would never wear after she had stepped down as queen. However, her hair was too long to be put any other way. Her handmaiden Dormé Aileron stood watching her from the archway that connected the main door and lobby from the main room of her apartment. The handmaiden looked a lot like her mistress and was chosen because of that, and because of her good diplomatic and martial arts skills. She shook her head at the nervous senator. Cordé had been closer to the senator then Dormé and had always known what to say to calm the young women down. Dormé hoped this new girl could do the same. She really enjoyed her job as a handmaiden but there were times like these when the stress was getting to her and Dormé could be a little frustrated. "Milady?" came the accented voice of the newcomer. Padmé looked up, smiled, and rushed to hug her friend. "Kali, you know we don't have to be so formal. Just in the presence of the senate people. Dormé wouldn't mind, would you Dor?" "Of course not, Lady Amidala." Padmé rolled her eyes. She returned her attention to her long time friend. She smiled at the thought of what she could do with Kali if she ever got the chance to make Kali into the angel she really was.inside and out. This was her chance and she would take it. Besides, it would give her an excuse not to have Palpatine breathing down her neck all day. The man was really beginning to get on her nerves. "Come with me, Kali. I'm going to transform you from ordinary Jedi a handmaiden." Her and Dormé took her into the main bedroom chamber and sat her down at the vanity desk that was carved out of Nubian wood. First Dormé started by taking her hair down (excluding her padawan braid) and combed it till it shined a bright golden color. She braided it up in a several layer braid placed at the base of her neck. She fixed it to stay with a transparent pin that ran through the whole braid. Her padawan braid was long enough to be wound around the braid and look like it was meant to be that way. Padmé meanwhile started by finding a more suitable dress then the one that Palpatine had given Kali to wear. She finally settled on a blue dress that she had recently bought in Naboo. Its skirt was long with a beaded string ensemble that went the length of the gown. The mid-drift was not covered and the top morphed into a shawl in the back that continued the bead design. Luckily, Kali was the same size as Padmé, only taller. After her hair was done, and she had donned the blue dress, they went on to make-up. Padmé had already warned Dormé about Kali's abhorrence to make-up so the handmaiden was well prepared when she started to do. Fortunately, Kali was all right with her doing it and it was done quickly. When they had finished, Kali indeed looked like an angel. Padmé did guess, however, that she would have looked like an angel with out the make-up as well. Jar-Jar Binks chose at that time to make Padmé aware that the Jedi had arrived. She was surprised his call of "ANI!" wasn't heard in the chancellor's chambers. She laughed inwardly. Jar-Jar had been extremely happy to be seeing his friends again. Over the years, he still thought he owed them for saving his life, not once, but twice. He never repaid them in his mind. Padmé was beginning to think that neither of them would be able to repay Qui-gon Jinn and his padawans. They had to defend her no matter what her position. She was eternally grateful. "Senator Padmé! Lookie.wesa have Jedi! Padmé smiled before turning away from the window and resuming her formal state of emotion. She always wore the same facial expression, finding that showing her emotions in her face made her vulnerable in debates in the Senate. "Milady, it is nice to see you again." "Likewise, Master Jinn." Padmé looked beside him and was shocked to find a grown up Anakin Skywalker. For some reason she had thought he would still look like the little boy from tattoine. He stumbled over his words when he greeted her; making her wonder if, he felt the same shock. She was glad to see him; she just didn't think it right for him to know. They sat on the couch and discussed the plans of her protection. For a while, everyone watched as Anakin fought with his master on wither or not his or her mandate was to protect or to protect and find. Secretly, Padmé agreed with Anakin. If She had needed simply protection, her guards would have worked fine. However, part of her knew Qui-gon was right. The Jedi would be able to sense her attackers before they attacked and prevent anything from happening. "Milady, A man is here to see you." Came the calm assuring voice of Dormé. "His name?" "Christian Lars, Milady. He sends this note to explain things better." Dormé handed the note over to the senator. Senator Amidala, This is my new persona that I have taken on to protect you. Hope you don't mind. Kida will know who I am,  
  
"Allow him in. Kida, please go with Dormé and see to our visitor." Kida nodded and followed the other handmaiden out to the door. ~*~ Obi-Wan Kenobi stood on the glassed in balcony, watching the many ships go by. His now black hair was cut short and he had shaved. All this to become Padmé's 'cousin' Chris. He was dressed in civilian clothes, although he would much prefer the soft fabric of his Jedi outfit then what he was wearing now. "Something on your mind, Obi?" came the voice of the man who Obi-wan considered a father. "In a way." "Want to talk about it?" "I have to figure it out first. Somehow I feel this is wrong and yet it feels right." "What is that?" "My relationship with Kali." "Oh?" "Sometimes we are just Friends. And then.. Then there are times that make me feel like it should be something more." "Why do you think that's wrong" Obi-wan turned to his mentor, who stood beside him on the balcony. "One, it is against the code to love, and second, I'm THIRTY FIVE years old and she is NINETEEN. Don't you see something wrong in that, Master?" Qui- gon smiled at the name that his former Padawan affectingly called him still. "No. First of all, Obi-wan, love is not exactly against the code. The code is to guide us, not rule our lives. Attachment is against the code, yes, but only when it comes between you and your duty as a Jedi. Being in love with someone and being attached to that person is fine, as long as you don't put that person in front of the force's planning. Love between Jedi almost eliminates that. Tahl and I had a loving relationship and neither of us went to the dark side." Qui-gon smiled as he paused. "And the age problem is not really a problem. She's nineteen, Obi, not six. As that she is an adult and that means she can make her own decision about what she does. Moreover, I have seen people have long relationships with each other with greater differences. Look at Yoda and Yaddle." "Yoda and Yaddle are dating?" "Yes. Actually they have been secretly since they were Yoda was 200 years old and Yaddle a hundred. That's 682 years they have been together" "That's a long time, but it is different for humans. Humans don't live that long. " "Not much different, Obi. Search your heart and you'll find the answer. That's the only advice I could give you." "Thanks." Qui-gon walked off and Obi-wan turned his attention back to the stars before checking to see if his padawan was asleep. He walked into her room, which was beside Padmé's room. It used to be Cordé's room. He knew Kali felt bad about taking the room of the honorable decoy, but Padmé and Dormé had insisted that she had to. He found his padawan lying in the bed already asleep. Her long reddish- blonde hair was left down and was wavy because of the braids earlier worn. She was wearing a body suit similar to the Jedi uniform, except the t-shirt was a tank top and not the normal loose long-sleeve shirts that the Jedi usually wore. Obviously, she had felt that something was going to happen. Beside the bed lay a blaster and her light saber, both in easy reach of her hand. Obi-wan started to walk away when he heard her call his name. When he turned, he found her asleep. He ventured into her dreams though their bond to see what would make her call him. Before he could he felt something strange coming from the room next door. At that instant, Kali awoke and both rushed into Padmé's bedroom. They arrived in time to see Anakin slicing two poisonous assassin worms with this light saber. Obi-wan spotted an assassin driod outside the window and dashed for it. He crashed through the Transparasteel and grasped onto the droid as it flew away. Kali, with Anakin close behind, rushed to the Speeder lot and found a three seated speeder and flew off behind him. Anakin drove while Kali gave directions as she watched her master zigzag across coruscant as the droid tried to release him. Kali saw a Person on top of the building near an advertisement take a strange looking blaster and fire at Obi-wan. It hit the droid and Obi-wan began to fall down towards the bottom of the city. Anakin swerved around a freighter, almost causing Kali to fall out of the speeder. "Watch it Skywalker, I want to live to see my twentieth birthday, thank you very much." "That's two months from now." "Yeah, and if you keep driving like this I'm not goi." Kali ducked as Anakin barley missed a speeder going over their head. "Hey...I thought I told you no showing off. Now you're just being cocky." Anakin just smiled as he maneuvered underneath Obi-wan, allowing him to climb aboard the speeder and sit in the back seat. "What took you so long."? "Sorry Master." Kali said. "I just had to find the right speeder ya know. Open, with the right carpet, seating, colors, speed, something that was working." "If you worked as hard on your light saber training as you do your wit you would surpass Master Yoda in swordsmanship." "I thought I already did." Kali hit him on the hit. "Like a said, cocky." Anakin just smiled at her and took a hard left turn as Obi-wan reveled the location of the bounty hunter. Kali opened her senses to the force and closed her eyes, trying to sense the person as well as trying not to get sick from all the wild turning Anakin was doing. Note to self: Never let Anakin drive again, I quite agree with that. Kali could tell Obi-wan was having a harder time trying not to get sick then she was. Anakin made the speeder do a nosedive and then had to maneuver around some power couplings, which even made Anakin a little green. Suddenly the other driver turned and went into a set of air tunnels. Anakin drove by, much to confusion of Kali. Anakin explained that he was taking a short cut. I bet it is a short cut, a let-the-person-get-away shortcut. Kali, you know better then to think that. Anakin wants to know who he is more then we do. I never said Anakin was letting the person get away on purpose, Obi. Just that I really don't think this is a very wise decision on his part. Anakin stopped the speeder and looked around. "Oh great, you've lost him." "I'm terribly sorry. Now, if you'll excuse me for a moment." Anakin jumped out of the speeder. Obi-wan and Kali immediately looked down at where he was. "I hate it when he does that." "Join the club, I do too. Show off." Obi-wan jumped into the drivers seat. "Sorry, hon, but your not that great of a driver." "I'll never live that down will I?" "Nope." Kali had driven a speeder into one of the tall buildings. The fact that it was the Alerna Speeder Rental and Repair Company made it funny. Obi-wan liked to tease her about it. Obi-wan followed the other speeder and watched as Anakin was thrown about it. Anakin took out his light saber, cut through the transparisteel windows, and started to reflect the blaster bolts. The bounty hunter managed to shoot the saber out of his hand. Obi-wan directed the speeder towards where the saber was falling and Kali managed to grab on to it in time to continue their chasing of the hunter's closed speeder. Anakin continued his struggle with the hunter, managing to get the blaster out of her hands and firing into the console. The speeder lost control and started to roll towards the ground. The front engine of the machine was on fire, causing the speeder to spin. Anakin was thrown off onto the ground and into a series of black canisters. He immediately stood up and looked around, finding the speeder crashing into something about twenty feet away. Anakin started to run towards the hunter, barely noticing Obi-wan and Kali as they landed the speeder. They ran to catch up with him and meet him right before he was about the run into the bar. "Anakin!" Obi-wan called out to him as he caught up with Anakin. Anakin stopped and turned to the older Jedi. Obi-wan held up Anakin's blue bladed light saber. "Missing something Ani?" Anakin rolled his eyes and went to grab his weapon but Obi-wan pulled it away. "Anakin, you need to keep your weapon with you at all times. This could mean your life. You loose it too often." "I have heard this lesson before." "You haven't learned anything Ani, if you still haven't corrected previous mistakes. "We are going to lose him." "Use the force, Anakin. He went in there to hide not to run." "Will you two stop yelling at each other and please go into the club. I really don't think it is wise to spend all of our time at the entrance." Kali flipped her hair behind her ear. During the chase the ponytail she had put her hair up in had come lose and now her lengthy locks flowed freely, much to her annoyance. "Yes, oh great and majestic Kali." "Shut up Skywalker." Anakin laughed and the three walked into the club. It was decided that Anakin would search the club and Kali and Obi-wan would wait at the bar. It would be two noticeable for three or even two Jedi to be searching. "Anakin, you look around for him." "I think He is a Her, master." Kali said. It was naturally easier for a women to sense another womens presence. "And I think she is a changling, a Clawdite." Obi-wan nodded. "Anakin, be careful. Go on and search. Kali, come with me." "What will you and the misses want to drink?" The bar tender said as the two approached the bar. "A Verna and a Madstell." Kali glared at him for a moment for making her get a Madstell, which was a non-alcoholic drunk from Corella. When it arrived, she drinks it quickly, hoping it would calm her stomach, which still rolling from the speeder chase. "I'm surprised you didn't correct him." "Correct who for what?" "The bartender for basically calling me your wife." Obi-wan shrugged. "Did you have a problem with that? "No." "Then let's just play along with it." "Sure, Obi." Kali moved over slightly till she was almost against him. Unfortunately, that allowed another person to stand beside her. The humanoid alien was a dealer. "Want to buy some Death sticks. No one sells better death sticks then??????." "You do not want to sell us death sticks." Obi-wan said as his waved his one hand as he used the other to pick his glass up and take a drink. ????? repeated him. "You want to go home and rethink your life." This time it was Kali, but once again ??? repeated He walked away and Kali turned back to her master." Well, he should." Kali said as she saw the amused look on his face. "Kali, you're the best you know that." "Of course I know that. I wouldn't be named after an ancient goddess of mischief if I weren't." Obi-wan laughed, but not for long. Kali turned around, feeling it right before he did. Obi-wan turned and ignited his saber and cut thought the bounty hunter's wrist, causing her to drop the gun that she was planning to use on them. The bounty hunter cried out in pain as Anakin came into the view. "Personal Business. Go back to your drinks." He said. It only took a light mind trick to get them to ignore the scene in front of them "Thanks Anakin." Kali said as she helped the women off the floor. She pulled the women's good arm around her shoulder and Obi-wan helped balance the other side. They walked out of the back door of the club and laid the women on the cold sidewalk. "Do you know who it is you are trying to kill?" Obi-wan asked. "The Senator from Naboo" she said, her voice mildly relaying the pain she was in. Kali placed her hand on the women's shoulder and sent a few pain relieving probes into the arm. "Who hired you?" Obi asked. The women didn't answer. "Please tell us." Kali said. The women looked up at the girl. Zam realized the girl was kindest person she ever met and that made want to tell them. To make sure at least one person stayed on the path of good. "It was a bounty hunter na." However, she never got to finish her sentence. A dart pierced her skin, instantly killing her and making her retreat into her Clawdite features. Obi-wan and Anakin turned and saw a person in a strange set of armor blast off into the night sky. They turned back to the women to see Kali holding up a dart. "This is what hit her, Master. A dart of some kind." Obi-wan took it and looked at it. He certainly did not recognize it. He put it in his pocket, making sure before he did that the poison was no longer in the small weapon. Kali brought her hand up to her face and squeezed the edges of a wrist unit she wore. "Coruscant Morgue.. This is Jedi Jinn." She waited for a reply and then continued. "I report that there is a body located near the Ra'sa'di night club in the western section. It is female and clawdite. It is laying on the side of the clubs outside wall." The other end said they were coming and she stood up. Obi-wan could tell that her eyes had a few tears in it by the way the light reflected off them. She had never been able to handle deaths very well. She always at least got wet eyes. He wrapped his arms around her and the three walked away from the dead Clawdite. ~*~ Qui-gon sat in the booth thinking. The group of four had been given the rest of the night off while Padmé was guarded by Yoda himself. Yoda had insisted that the four go to another club and relax. They would address the rest of the council in the morning. So now, he sat in at the Rakisha club, a mere two blocks from the temple. Anakin was playing a holo-game with some other padawans with their night off. Kali sat across from him, looking out the window, while Obi-wan watched her from the seat next to her. Sometimes Qui-gon wondered if Kali had been meant to be a healer and not a knight. However, what was done was done. Kali was almost ready to take the trails, although Obi-wan seemed to wish the day further away. Qui-gon had noticed how close the two had gotten. He could even see their life bond now. No one had told them about the bond. The Jedi healers had wanted to see if the bond would continue if the two involved did not know. It had continued most assuredly. It had gotten to the point that if you focused on their force signatures, you could always get only half of the one person and half of the other. They were soul mates and bond mates yet neither knew about it. He knew full well that Kali had been in love with her master for many years already. Bant had noticed it when Kali had first been in her advanced Astrophysics and Space flight class. Kali had always mentioned Obi-wan in her conversations. Although most padawans did that, as most were proud of their masters, Bant had sensed a deeper bond between Kali and Obi-wan. That had been five years ago, when Kali had been almost 15. Now it was much deeper and it came from both sides. From the conversation Qui-gon had had with his former Padawan, Obi-wan was, although slowly, falling in love with his niece. The two were perfect for each other, Qui- gon thought. Obi-wan always serious and a by-the-code person, while Kali was a free going, extremely caring, let the force guide you person. "Hey Master!" Anakin said, trying to whisper. "Yes, Anakin." "Do you realize there is a Karaoke machine here?" "No, but I do see it there." "Why don't we get Kali and Obi to sing? They are wonderful singers. It might even get Kali out of her melancholy mood." "You know, padawan. Sometimes you do use that brain of yours." Anakin smiled and then sat down beside Qui-gon in the booth. "Hey guys." Obi-wan and Kali turned to him. "How about some Karaoke!" Obi-wan and Kali at once started to say no, but Anakin, being the charmer that he was, as well as Qui-gon had convinced them to do a duet together. The four walked up to the stage. Qui-gon paid for the song, as he was the one with the money and Anakin chose the song. He smiled to himself. Match making was fun. Anakin and Qui-gon walked back to their both and waited smiling. Especially was the announcer came to announce the two up there. The four had agreed to use different names while in the club. Anakin was Hayden Lars and Qui-gon was Liam Lars. That would make Obi-wan and Kali Christian and Kida Lars. "Ladies, Gentlemen, its. The next two to try our Karaoke machine are Chris and Kida Lars. They will be singing "Come What May." Off the Moulin Cantina Soundtrack!" The announce stopped off and turned the music on. Obi-wan took a deep breath and turned to Kali. He knew this song by heart already. It was Kali's favorite song. He was going to sing it directly to her.  
  
The lyrics to Come What may:  
  
Never knew I could Feel like this Like I never saw the Ski before Want to Vanish inside your kiss Everyday I love you more and more  
  
Listen to my heart Can you hear it sing? Telling me to give you everything Seasons may change Winter to Spring But I love you Until the end of time.  
  
Come What May Come What May I will love you Untill my dying day.  
  
Kali stared into his eyes the whole time, totally surprised at what she saw. He was literally singing to her and he meant every word that he said. However, she knew that she meant it more.  
  
Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste It all revolved around you.  
  
Obi-wan joined her in singing then as they were supposed to. For the first time he was admitting his feelings to himself and to her. He hoped she would understand. He hoped even more that she felt the same way. Looking into her eyes he saw the reflection of his own. Pure selfless surrender to the emotion that tied them together since before they were even born.  
  
And there's no mountain too high No river too wide Sing out this song and I'll be by your side Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide But I love you until the end of time  
  
Come What May Come What May I will Love you Until my dying day.  
  
Oh, come what may Come what may I will love you  
  
Suddenly the world seems such a prefect place.  
  
Come What May Come What May I will love you Until my dying day  
  
The two stared at each other for a moment longer before the applause cut into the little world they were in. The two smiled at the audience and nodded their head in a bow. They walked off stage and back to their booth. Anakin and Qui-gon were smiling. "You two are hopeless you know that." Kali said as she slid into the seat. "Yes, We know." Anakin said smiling. *~*  
  
Qui-gon was dreaming. At least he hoped this was a dream and not a vision. He was sitting on a cold stone.or at least it felt like stone... floor. He looked around him and saw five containers, filled with a transparent blue liquid. It reminded him of a bacta tank. Each contained a person, suspended in life. According to the dates stamped into the metal rings around them, holding them to the wall, these were placed two years before the time he was now. In one container there was a young women who had long blonde hair. Her eyes were closed so He had no idea what color they were. According to the ID tag, also on the metal rings her name was Eirtaé Remé, a Handmaiden to Padmé During her rule as the rebellious Queen of Naboo. It also said that she was found guilty of slandering the Emperor's name and was sentenced to death by Crystallization chamber. The next held another thin women with dark brown hair flowing around her now pale body. He recognized her immediately. It was Padmé Amidala, the Senator he was protecting. Her body, once filled with power and immense compassion, now floated almost lifelessly in the blue crystal liquid. Her crime was similar to her handmaiden's, Treason to the self-crowned Emperor. She had failed to inform him of the location of the Jedi, who were enemies of his rule and wanted nothing good for the Empire. Qui-gon thought whoever the emperor was needed to correct his information. The Jedi were peace Seekers. The next one held another recognizable face, the face of his padawan, Anakin. Anakin floated looking slightly healthier then the Senator, but not by much. He had chains around his wrists, which meant he did not go into this willingly, but then who would. His crime was being a con artist, claiming to be Anakin Skywalker, the Second in command of the Empire, There forward to be known as Darth Vader. The next held his other padawan, Obi-wan Kenobi. His head was hung in defeat, and Qui-gon could still see traces of worry and sadness, proving that the crystal did not kill its occupants, only stopped their aging. Obi- wan had been accused of refusing an offer from the crown Princess Kaleli Jade. He also was a Jedi, rebellion leader, and helped the con artist bring false claims against Sidious, the emperor. The next container was the most shocking. His daughter was held in there, looking even worse then her four prison mates. Her body looked worn, and she had sadness written on her face. Trails of frozen blood hang on her wrists from the chains that looked her arms together as well as from a scar on her forehead, where she had obviously been hit in the head with the blunt end of a large blaster. She had been obviously abused and maltreated before her sentence was taken out. Her crime was being the wife of a Jedi, as well as one herself, betraying her father and her family and being a rebellion leader. Her name was stated as Kali Palpatine Kenobi. It was then that Qui-gon noticed he wasn't alone. Looking up at Obi-wan and Kali's prisons was a young girl, possibly around 16 years old. Her hair was long, and would even make Padmé's hair look short. It was tied up in a fancy design, obviously showing her wealth. Her red hair contrasted greatly with her pale skin and dark clothing. She wore the outfit of a Senator although Qui-gon knew she was not one. Her eyes were a bright green that reminded him of Kali's own eyes. They were filled with determination and sadness. He found a trace of anger, but could tell the girl was trying hard to remove that thread of emotion out of her system. By the evidence of her mental shields, she was being taught the Jedi arts, but he knew she was not happy with it and it was not a Jedi they wanted her to be. "Who are you." She asked in a prime tone that showed little emotion. "Qui-gon Jinn. I am a Jedi Knight Milady." The girl's eyes widened in surprise and she looked around her. "First of all, never admit to being a Jedi anything in this building. Second of All, Qui-gon Jinn died many years ago." "No, I did not. Although I don't think I am in the time period, I should be. It is 1034 after the republic time." "It would have been 1054 ATR if we still used that time measurement. Now we use the Before the Empire time measurement, which would make yours 4 BTE. Oddly enough I believe you. The force at least tells me to believe you." "Are you a J.." "What have I told you, no mention of Jedi unless you want to die. To answer your question, no. I am not fully trained nor am I training to be a j.a knight. I wish I were, like my father was, but that will never happen. I am training to be a sith, like my grandfather and the Pathetic life form he calls his second in command." "Vader?" "Yes. I am Mara Jade, if you wish to know." "Thank you. Could you tell me why these people have been.well been done this to?" "Certainly. These are the people most likely to have proof of my grandfather's schemes against the galaxy. They are all Jedi or at least force sensitive. Mae and Tae are not Jedi but are sensitive enough to be one." "Who are your Parents?" Mara laughed. "Do want to know who are my parents according to my family tree or who are my parents according to those who gave birth to me." "Both, I figure will be fine." Mara smiled. "My 'mother' is Kaleli Palpatine Jade. She is married to a fighter pilot who never existed by my grandfather thinks died in a freak accident. I have been hiding under that for all the sixteen years of my life, but it is not true. I didn't find out until two years ago that my parents were some one else entirely. My true parents are here." Mara paused and pointed to two of the containers. She walked over to a bench and sat down. Qui-gon followed her." I come here every day to set and watch them. My mother was a beautiful woman before they beat her and imprisoned her. Her hair was almost strawberry blonde-haired. Kaleli, who every one thinks is my mother, told me her hair got lighter as she got older and that it was blood red when she was born. She has my eyes only brighter green with a hint of blue. My Father was a Knight. He trained her to be one as well, and from what I read so far in my grandmother's book of a letter, she made it but barely. He was not very tall, but not short. He had brown hair, with red tint in it. My grandmother says that is why I have such red hair. He was a hero many times." She sighed. "I wished I knew them. I wish I could know what it is to be loved and be held by your mother." "I know your parents." Mara looked up. "You do. Oh, yes, I forgot. You were Daddy's Master." "Daddy?" "Well, that's what I call him. He isn't dead. He can think. I talk to him and Mom sometimes. Sometimes I think I hear him answer but I know that is impossible." "I am sure your parents loved you. Kali always wanted children. I know for certain she would have loved you and taught to be a wonderful young women." Mara looked at him. "Kea did not name her children right. Kali should be my aunt's name. Kali was the god of mischief in the old religions of Crenate." Qui-gon nodded. "I noticed the ironic names too. Kaleli in ancient Nubian speech means Angel of the light. Perhaps my sister wanted to ward off the darkness. Your father used to call your mother Kida, which is Arcadian for Angel." "More appropriate." "Yes, that's what I thought, although I never called your mother that. That was a name for your father to use. He would have loved you as well." "What about my sister. I am a twin." "What is her name." "I am not sure. My grandmother says she is hidden from my grandfather. I believe it may be Lana." "He would have loved her too. As well as any other children they would have had. Your parents had a bond that I believe would have bonded them even when death overcame both of them." "I'm sending them away." "What?" "I'm sending them away. I am sending Daddy and Uncle Ani- don't ask why I call him that- to Tatooine. My mother and Auntie Mae are going to Alderran where my friend Leia works. Her father may know how to free them. Auntie Tae is going to stay. I was not allowed to send her away. My grandfather wants one still as his trophy." Qui-gon shuddered at the thought of any person holding someone as a trophy or making children have to face that. At that moment, he felt himself pulled away from the girl. She watched him go, obviously not shocked that he would fade. "Bye Mara." "Bye Qui-gon." His granddaughter said.  
  
~*~ 


	5. Departures

A/N: I just want to tell you that this story will mainly focus on Obi- wan and Kali. Most of you know what happens between Ani and Padme so you don't need me rehashing the movie. I hope you like this. I wrote most of this on Christmas day after watching the film (my Grandmother bought it for me for Christmas) Thanks for the many reviews. I'm glad so many people enjoy this story.  
  
  
  
Chapter Five: Departures  
  
Yoda sat meditating in a special room set aside for the council. The lights were turned down and the light sound of rain hit the small window that allowed some light in. The walls and floor were hues of blues and purples, intending to make a calm, serene feeling. The seats were round and low to the floor and were also calm colors of blue.  
  
The old wizened troll sighed and opened his eyes. Even the colors of the room could not placate his dreadful thoughts. Dream-like visions had been coming to him. Visions of death of many Jedi, visions of pain and blood, visions of a dark figure slashing though people like they were air. Even worse was the vision of a man in a dark robe that laughed an evil laugh that froze the Jedi master to the bone.  
  
There was only one vision that was not sown with the dark side, and that was one of four children.three girls and one boy. The young boy reminded the old master of a young Anakin, only slightly different. One of the girls had brown hair and seemed connected in a way to the blonde boy. She had a power inside her that wasn't pure Jedi, some of it was pure will. The other brown haired girl did not seem to have much of a connection to the previous two. Yoda sensed a strong will and a strong Jedi power inside her as well. It was her eyes that were over powering. They were a bluish green and seemed to radiate the power hidden within. Her sister, or so Yoda had assumed, had red hair and green eyes, but was equally powerful as the other three. Those four together would be a force to be reckoned with. They gave Yoda hope for the future, but still he remembered the chilling visions as well.  
  
  
  
Master Mace Windu sat thinking in front of the four Jedi. In his opinion this crisis with the Chancellor was getting worse as time went by. Now Senator Amidala was involved. He was waiting for Master Yoda to speck.  
  
"Bad this is." Master Yoda commented. "Send Senator Amidala off planet we must." Mace nodded in agreement.  
  
"She must go secretly to Naboo, with Jedi Guards. Anakin and Qui-gon, you shall go with her."  
  
"But who will track the bounty hunter that tried to kill her?" Anakin exclaimed. Yoda chuckled.  
  
"Young padawan, miss the other two, you are. Find the assassin Obi- wan and Kali shall." The young man relaxed. Mace frowned. The boy had an unnatural attachment to the senator for a Jedi. It was more then concern for a public figure. From the look he got from his old friend, Qui-gon also knew about this attachment and felt at ease about it. Mace wondered if that was such a good idea.  
  
Owen Lars sat on the ground outside the farm looking towards the double sunset. Shmi had been gone for about three days by now and it was starting to look hopeless that they would find her at all, let alone find her alive. Beru walked up behind him and put her hand on his shoulder. It had been a hard couple of days for them all. Chriggs was inside, unable to walk with his amputated leg. Owen had made a hover chair for his father to use when he had healed enough to use it.  
  
"We will see her again, Owen. You must always have hope that things will turn out for the better."  
  
"Your right, but why is it so hard to believe that. Sometimes I wished her son were here, the Jedi. He would know what to do. So.so would my brother. Though I hate to admit it, sometimes I miss him. He was only a baby when they took him, so he most likely will have no memory of me, but sometimes I wish I could see him again. Just to see what he turned out to be."  
  
"Maybe you will someday. Remember Shmi said Anakin told her he would come back someday? Well, maybe your brother will too."  
  
"My brother must already be a knight, if he's not a AgriCorps farmer or dead already. He would be 35 now I think. Most Jedi are knights by the time they reach their thirties."  
  
"Who knows, Owen. We don't that's for sure. But we must always have hope or we never will survive." She sat behind him and leaned her head on his shoulder and the two watched the remaining sunset in silence. **  
  
"I don't like the idea of running away." Padmé stated as she returned from handing her duties over to Jar Jar. "Especially so close to the arms vote." She quickly walked to her closet and took out some of her favorite outfits.  
  
"I know." Anakin replied. Padmé decided not to tell him ho uncomfortable it made her to have him near. He was definitely attractive and she liked him a lot. All the reasons that may cause her to lose all reason and just walk up and kiss him passionately. Of course she would not do that.  
  
"Are you going to be ready soon?" Qui-gon asked as he walked into the room. " The earliest transport leaves in two hours."  
  
"I shall be ready, Master Qui-gon." Padmé replied as the Jedi master pulled Anakin away. Anakin looked back at her with such a look that made her blush. She hoped he hadn't heard her thoughts a moment ago. And to think Kali had to go though this all the time.  
  
Padmé was indeed ready when the transport was to lift off. Obi-wan and Kali had ridden the air taxi with the three to the station to say good-bye. The three men stood off to the side talking with the Captain while Kali, Dormé and Padmé said their goodbyes.  
  
"I'll miss you Milady." Dormé said as she held Padmé tight.  
  
"I'll miss you too, Dormé. I wish this didn't happen. You will have to represent me in the senate, Dormé. Help Jar-Jar as much as possible."  
  
"I will." She said. The two hugged once more before Dormé left to go to a senate meeting. Padmé and Kali then said their goodbyes. Kali was made to promise that she would update Padmé on the findings. Soon Anakin, Padmé and Qui-gon left Kali and Obi-wan standing waving to their friends. To the average person, it seemed as if a family was departing.  
  
**  
  
Obi-wan walked into the dinner. He looked around and spotted Derk in the backroom kitchen. He smiled as the robot came around and asked what he needed. Once the robot had called to Dex, the large alien turned his head towards the front and smiled largely as he saw his old friend.  
  
"Obi-wan!" He said. "Please, take a seat. I'll be right there." Obi-wan smiled and took a seat in a near by booth. True to his word, Dex arrived in a few seconds and squeezed into the opposite seat.  
  
"So where's Kal?" Dex asked. He was one of the few who knew what the two felt for each other. He knew mostly from the way the two acted around each other. Besides, he was quite fond of the young Jedi girl and always saved her a piece of his chocolate pie, which she loved.  
  
"She's at the library, researching."  
  
"Well, how can I help you Obi." Obi-wan rolled his eyes at the nickname Qui-gon and Kali gave him.  
  
"I need you to tell me about this?" Obi-wan brought out a dart and showed it to the alien.  
  
"Oh.." The alien studied the dart for a few seconds. "It's from Kamino. Haven't seen one of these since I hunted in the highlands. It is instant death. Saw someone kill something with that. Very painless since it is so quick."  
  
"Kamino?"  
  
"Yes. Those Cloners made it.  
  
***  
  
Kali stared into the computer monitor. She could find nothing resembling the dart that had killed the bounty hunter. She wondered if Dex would know anything about it. She switched to her other search. This search was more fruitful.  
  
The separatists group was run by a man by the name of Count Dooku, a former Jedi and Qui-gon's master. Kali didn't really trust the man, Jedi or not. He seemed to radiate Sith tendencies to her and that scared her.  
  
"Padawan Jinn, the library is closing now." came the librarian's robot.  
  
"Thank you TC-9." she said before turning her terminal off. She walked out into the hallway and walked towards the apartment she shared with Obi-wan. Suddenly out of nowhere a masked man attacked her. She lit her light saber and sliced the gun aimed at her.  
  
"Kali!" came a call. Mace Windu had been patrolling the hallways when he had seen the attack. He rushed to her side, calling other Jedi Knights. They immobilized the man and took him to Yoda for questioning while Mace questioned Kali.  
  
"Why did that man attack you?"  
  
"I have no idea. I was just walking back to my room from the library when he attacked."  
  
"Has this happened to you before?"  
  
"Well, twice, maybe three times."  
  
"Padawan Jinn, from now on I want you only to leave your quarters if a Jedi Knight is with you. It appears that someone is after you and I would prefer you alive." The older Jedi smiled reassuringly, although it was not convincing.  
  
Kali nodded and walked towards the temple and her rooms. Why would anyone want to kill her?  
  
****  
  
Kaleli was fuming when Jango Fett entered her private chambers for their scheduled meeting.  
  
"You failed, bounty hunter, to kill her or the Senator, so therefore I shall not pay the amount I promised until you do!"  
  
"I tried sending one of my best men to kill her but she was too fast. I could try the worms I used on Senator Amidala. That should end this."  
  
"Sometimes, you really are an idiot. SHE IS A JEDI. She will sense the worms before they killed her. If she fails to, Obi-wan will and frankly I want to get those two APART not together. She has already been grounded to her apartment unless she is accompanied by another Jedi, most likely Obi-wan."  
  
"Is there any methods you would suggest milady?" Jango Fett asked the sith princess.  
  
"There is one method that is not sensed by Jedi senses almost till it to late. Serine Poison."  
  
"But that is highly expensive and highly rare."  
  
"I know. I shall pay for it, you just have to find a way of administering it. She should be here for the dinner my Father is having for the Jedi. I shall after her a special drink, and knowing her she'll accept to be polite and I shall tell the servant near me to get the waiter by your name and you shall come with the drink and poison her."  
  
"Sounds like a plan, milady. I shall see you tomorrow for the money."  
  
****  
  
Obi-wan arrived home late in the evening after talking with Yoda. The master had wanted to talk with him a bit before he left. Apparently Yoda knew about how Anakin felt for Padme and warned him about it. He also said that while love was not forbidden, it was after a point and Anakin's obsession with Padme was beginning to bridge on that.  
  
Having not eaten anything at Dex's he was hungry. He found Kali in the kitchen warming up the take out meal she had gotten for them. She had already eaten her salad, but she had gotten him a bantha steak sandwich, which was his favorite tattooinian dish. She however did not know he was back yet so he sneaked up behind her and wrapped his arms around, pulling her so close she couldn't turn around and know it was him behind her.  
  
"Guess who?" he asked into her hair, to mask his normal voice. She just smiled. She knew whom it was but decided to play a game.  
  
"Anakin?" She felt him shake his head no on her head. "Umm...Master Sherak?" Another shake, this time more stressed. Of course by this time she was really smiling. She knew the rumors about her and Anakin, but she had only recently found out that Micas Sherak, a Correllian Jedi, liked her. She also knew how much Obi-wan disliked the other Jedi. It had something to do with when the two were both padawans themselves. "Master Windu?"  
  
"No." He said into her hair again, starting to realize what she was doing.  
  
"Is it Obi-wan?" She said.  
  
"Yep." He said and turned her around to give her a hug, but she decided she had other plans and pulled him into a kiss. He was shocked at first and thought he should push her away. But then the fact that he had wanted to kiss her took over and he kissed her back. After a minute or two of kissing, although it only seemed like a second to him, Kali stepped away.  
  
"Welcome home." He just smiled and was about to pull her back to him when the timer on the microwave went off, taking their attention off themselves and to the food she had placed in the heating device. She brought the meal out and the two sat down at the counter dividing the kitchen from the working area and living room.  
  
"Did you find anything out about the dart?" She asked sipping on a mug of hot chocolate she had made herself. She had also made Obi-wan some tea and that sat with his meal across from her.  
  
"Not much. The analysis droids had no idea what it was so I went to Dex. He says that it appears to be a dart from the cloning planet of Kamino."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes. The problem is that when I looked it up on the Achieve maps in the Jedi Library, it did not exist there. Yoda seems to think someone erased it."  
  
"Most likely. I never really liked the Librarian. She is good at finding information but when it comes to her library she is too self- confidant. I tried to tell her last year she should code in some defense programs that scan the achieves for points of when anyone used them so she could make sure nothing happened to them."  
  
"Well, Yoda has asked me to go to Kamino and see what exactly is going on there."  
  
"You mean we." Obi-wan smiled.  
  
"Of course. Although from what I hear from Master Windu, you are having more attacks." Now his face was solemn. "I don't want you to get hurt."  
  
"Oh, for goodness sake! You sound like Master Windu. No one is after me. What you worry-warts should really be doing is think of more security for Kaleli Palpatine. She must be the one they are after."  
  
"People do come after Jedi you know."  
  
"Yes, But I severely doubt they would waste their time on a padawan who has nothing special about her and has a lot of overprotective friends. I don't even want to know what Ani and Dad would do if they knew."  
  
"May I ask what is going on between you and Anakin?" Obi-wan said in an off manner, although he was very interested in what she said.  
  
"Nothing besides what we have had between us from the start. We are only friends. I guess the rumor mill has started up again that we are getting together." She rolled her eyes. "The only thing more ridiculous is the rumor I am getting together with Sherak." She shuddered. Obi-wan smiled though he tried to hide it.  
  
"And who would be someone you could see yourself with." Kali mumbled something. "What."  
  
"You." She said so low but covered up by saying Mick Martin, another Naboo padawan. But Obi-wan had already heard what she had said.  
  
"Why me?" Her eyes got big.  
  
"You heard that?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I think your cute, that's all." She lied. She had been in love with him since she knew what love was, which was a very long time. Possibly from the day she met him.  
  
"Well." He said, walking around the counter, deciding to do something he normally wouldn't do. "I like you to." He whispered into her ear and proceeded to kiss her the way he thought she should have been kissed. She of course responded to it and wrapped her hands around his neck. He moved them to the couch where they continued until the com unit rang. They very reluctantly let go of each other and Obi-wan left to answer it while Kali sat on the couch still in shock. "Hello?"  
  
"Hi Obi!" It was Anakin, on Naboo.  
  
"Hi Ani."  
  
"Any updates?" He asked.  
  
"No, we haven't conformed the origins of the dart yet." the com unit was inside Obi-wan's bedroom so Kali had no idea what was being said, although at the moment she was too busy reliving what had just happened.  
  
"Didn't the Driods identify it?"  
  
"No, they couldn't find a match." Anakin swore. He then decided to change the subject.  
  
"Padme wants to know how Kali is."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Thats all?"  
  
"She's fine." Obi-wan was trying not to let too much into the conversation, but Anakin could pick up that even if he was only on another planet. He started to smile really big.  
  
"So you finally kissed her." Obi-wan just stared at Anakin, making him smile even more. "You did, didn't you? Hey Padme, Obi-wan and Kali finally got together!" He told someone off the holo-screen and Obi could barely hear a voice say 'about time' Anakin turned back to Obi- wan.  
  
"All right, I finally got to telling her I liked her and then I kissed her." He knew full well Anakin was going to ask for details.  
  
"Just that you like her? I know full well you're in love with her, just tell her. She wouldn't mind. Personally, I think she's in love with you too." Again, Obi-wan heard a voice in the background. "Padme wants to talk to Kali, ok? I guess she wants to talk girl stuff because she has said she wanted to talk to her alone and has kicked Qui-gon out already."  
  
"Alright I'll get her." Obi walked out of the room. "Kal, Padme wants to talk to you." Kali nodded and stood up. She walked past Obi-wan, but he still managed to pull her into another kiss, although incredibly shorter then the others. She walked in and shut the door. He walked to the couch and laid down on it. He ended up falling asleep soon after since he was so tired.  
  
**  
  
"So what did you get out of Kali last night?" Anakin asked as he took out the picnic items from the basket. They were out near a waterfall having a picnic in the tall grass.  
  
"Well, apparently they kissed before, in the Jedi gardens. According to her it was more a friendly kiss then anything else. I guess that changed." She smiled. "They really belong together, Ani."  
  
"They do, I agree. But this relationship is going so painfully slow! Do you know she told me she was going to marry Obi when we met. That was ten, almost eleven years ago. That's a slow relationship."  
  
"He had to wait till she grew up. It is a lot more acceptable for an 35 year-old and a 20 year old to date, but not a 25 year old and a 10 year old. Plus I think sometimes the best relationships build on themselves and that's what's been happening these past years. They had to build yep to the point where they could love each other like they can now."  
  
"Still it is going way too slow. If I were him, I would ask her to marry me now."  
  
"Can Jedi get married?"  
  
"Yes. I looked into it. There is a special ceremony that they do."  
  
"That's nice."  
  
  
  
***  
  
Obi-wan and Mace Windu walked along the path to the hanger. Kali had gone ahead and checked a plane out and got it out on the platform, ready to take off. Mace had wanted to talk alone with Obi-wan.  
  
"We need you to contact us with as much information as you can. We want the senator to be safe."  
  
"I'm sure Anakin will make sure of that. He is in love with her." Mace nodded.  
  
"Like you are with Kali?" Obi-wan stopped and looked at the older master.  
  
"Does everyone know?" Mace laughed.  
  
"No, although it is fairly obvious what you feel for her."  
  
"Isn't it against the code to love someone?"  
  
"Not exactly. Just you cannot allow that love to draw you to the dark side. The codes are to guide your life, not control it especially not how you love. No one can control falling in love with someone. There are many Jedi who have."  
  
"Really."  
  
"Yes. Many of the best fighting pairs have been lovers. Like your former master and Tai. You don't have to hide what you feel for Kali, Obi. You just have to make sure that the love you two share guides you in your Jedi practices and does not lead you to being a Sith or a Dark Jedi. Besides, Yoda approves of it, so who can fight that." Mace smiled at the younger man. "Now what you need to do is tell her how you feel truly and get this mission completed." Obi-wan smiled.  
  
"Thank you." he said as they reached the plane. He got in and Mace watched as they took off. He wondered if they even knew how important their love for each other would be in the scheme of things. Yoda knew that and Mace could see it happing. Those two were made to be together. 


	6. Hi! This is Your Author speaking

Fans of JB,  
  
I have decided to rewrite this story. While starting chapter six, I noticed it was going too fast for what I originally planned and there were some aspects that I didn't like anymore. It most likely will be longer and more detailed after I re-write it.  
  
If anyone wants an update of how I am doing on the story they are welcome to email me (My email is in my info) or IM me at SokorraK. I will need a beta so if anyone is willing to beta my story when I get done re-writing it I would much appreciate it. Thanks to all those who have been reading this story and reviewing every chapter. Thank you Very much. Thanks to the following:  
  
Naughty Peaches Angel Reviewer with long name. Jedi Seine Forbidden The Last Duchess Lyse Jedi Mist Sam Dark Elf Omega "B" jedidanny Phantom's Lair RavenCatt (Gotta get back to reading your story) Queen of Naboo My wonderful Friends who read it because I force them to over breakfast.( Those who have read but haven't reviewed( At least you're reading.  
  
Now I am off to write the story. Any thing you want added to it or taken out of the original, just tell me via email or review and I shall consider it.  
  
Your ever Procrastinating Author,  
  
Kori. 


End file.
